I Bet My Life
by Snow In Universe
Summary: Il y a Sasuke, chef de l'armée la plus puissante du monde. Il y a Naruto, gamin perdu qui vit dans la rue. Il y a aussi Sasuke, le petit-ami de Naruto, qui s'apprête à devenir médecin. Et il y a Naruto, le petit-ami de Sasuke, qui est à l'hôpital. L'hôpital psychiatrique. Sasuke a ses démons. Sasuke a peur. Naruto rêve d'une belle vie. Et Naruto rêve de lui-même. RÉSUMÉ COMPLET
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Me voilà... pour une nouvelle histoire ! Aloors, celle-ci, elle m'est tombée littéralement dessus, en cours, on parlait de guerre, et bam !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que... J'ai un semblant de plan dans la tête mais... wah, je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va devenir, ni si ça va être vraiment long... Mais je pense que ça n'excédera pas les 10 chapitres... Mais breef ! Place à la lecture ^^ On se retrouve en bas.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et certains noms de lieux de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **I bet my life**_

Prologue

« Konoha. Capitale politique du Pays du Feu. Également la capitale économique et touristique des Cinq Grandes Nations. Ville la plus militarisée du Pays, 7ème mondiale et possédant l'armée la plus puissante question force de frappe. Pourtant, le nombre de soldats est faible, comparé à celui d'autres grandes villes, comme Suna. 100 000 militaires, à peine. Leur force n'en est que plus honorable au vu de leur nombre de victoires face aux Kaisei. Tant de batailles remportées pour si peu de soldat…

Il y a une raison à cette réussite. Un raison de taille. Un nom. Symbole de toute la Nation du Feu, de toutes les Nations réunies. Un nom connu dans les recoins les plus perdus, les lieux les plus reclus de notre monde. Un seul nom qui a renversé des montagnes, motivé des armées entières, fait remporter la victoire là où les plus puissants avaient échoué. Un seul nom.

 **UCHIHA**

Le clan le plus puissant de tous les temps. L'un des clans les plus anciens de l'Histoire, qui sévit depuis le début, depuis toujours, ici, dans cette ville. À Konoha.

Le dernier né du clan est le général de l'armée, comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui.

Uchiha Sasuke. D'innombrables rumeurs courent à son sujet. Certaines pourraient tenir de la légende. Les opinions à son sujet sont très divergentes. Certains l'adulent et vantent encore ses grandes réussites d'i ans. C'est d'eux que viennent les rumeurs les plus extravagantes. D'autres s'engagent dans l'armée en espérant entrer en contact avec lui, s'attirer ses faveurs ou profiter de sa richesse. D'autres encore le haïssent et n'espèrent que sa déchéance. Ils disent qu'il profite bien trop de son pouvoir pour avoir de bonnes intentions.

Chacun a son opinion propre de cette légende vivante. Mais tout le monde reconnaîtra sa force à sa juste valeur si on la lui demandait.

Quant à moi, Uzumaki Naruto, pauvre enfant des rues, sans passé ni repères… Je ne suis rien, il est tout. Ma vie est si insignifiante, comparée à la sienne, grandiose. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais tellement lui ressembler. Pour moi, Sasuke Uchiha est l'homme que j'admire le plus au monde. »

* * *

Wooouuuh ! Un prologue vraiment court pour poser les bases de mon univers, du point de vue de Naru-chou... Je ne pense pas que ce sera toujours comme ça, puis en plus, va y avoir un autre élément pour perturber l'affaire, qui... Mais bref, on n'y est pas encore mouhahaha. Mais bon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Intéressant, pas intéressant ? Dites-moi ça en review, ne vous gênez pas ^^ !

SAYONARA - Snow


	2. Chapitre 1 — Festivités

Coucou ! Il n'était pas prévu que je poste _ça_ ce mois... Mais bon ! J'ai eu un sursaut d'inspiration, j'allais pas le laisser passer XD

Bref ! Comme promis, un peu d'éclaircissement sur le résumé dans ce chapitre... Quoique. Ça ne doit toujours pas être très clair x) Mais bon, c'est voulu, au pire, donc c'est pas grave ! Bref ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et certains noms de lieux de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Festivités_

« Le défilé a lieu dans quelques minutes. Les murmures de la foule rassemblée pour l'occasion s'amplifient à chaque instant. À quelques mètres de ma position à peine, une immense haie d'honneur a été formée pour laisser parader les soldats à travers la ville entière. C'est la quasi totalité de l'armée de Konoha qui va défiler aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, une bataille décisive contre les Kaisei aura lieu demain. Le bruit court que ceux de Kumo auraient trouvé une sorte de repère. Nous ignorions jusque-là que les Kaisei pouvaient s'organiser à ce point. C'est une énorme avancée pour les Nations. Une bataille coopérative dont le but est de détruire ce repère et de capturer quelques Kaisei est prévue pour l'aube prochaine. Pour l'instant, l'heure est au défilé.

Sasuke a le sens du spectacle. Tous les habitants ont pu s'en rendre compte dans les précédents défilés.

Le compte à rebours a commencé. Un chronomètre s'affiche sur tous les écrans géants de la ville. Une minute. La foule s'agite. Des cris fusent. Les gardes postés de part et d'autre de l'allée redoublent de prudence. Les émeutes sont fréquentes durant ce genre d'évènement. Trop forte joie, alcool, révolte, tous les sujets sont bons pour provoquer des mouvements de foule. Accoudé au bar, je termine mon bol de nouille à la hâte. Trente secondes. Un cri retentit à quelques dizaines de mètres. Une altercation a lieu. Rapidement, une douzaine de soldats se rend sur les lieux. Des coups de feu retentissent. La crise est évitée. Dix secondes. Mon verre est encore à moitié plein. Je le vide d'un trait et le repose sur le bar en soupirant. Une voix féminine et robotisée décompte les cinq dernières secondes. Le silence n'est plus troublé que par elle. Quatre. Tous semblent retenir leur respiration. Trois. Je tourne la tête vers le palais à ma gauche. Deux. Un.

Les portes d'or du palais s'ouvrent avec fracas. Acclamations de la foule. Trompettes, cors, timbales. La musique se répercute dans toutes les enceintes géantes de la ville, vrillant nos tympans. Les écrans géant diffusent en direct des images du palais. Des gerbes de flammes semble s'échapper du sol. Le défilé commence ; les soldats apparaissent avec tout d'abord, les forces terrestres. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui avancent au pas, en rythme avec la musique, solennel mais énergiques. Ils arborent tous la même tenue : un treillis vert olive assorti à un t-shirt près du corps de même couleur, ainsi qu'un blouson militaire gris sombre et des rangers en cuir noires. Cette tenue n'est pas très étoffée ou glorieuse, le plus impressionnant reste leurs "accessoires". Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents. Sur le côté droit de leur ceintures pend un fusil d'assaut rutilant, et on peut voir la crosse d'un pistolet gros calibre rangé dans son holster. Sur le côté gauche sont attachés deux grenades à main et un lance-roquettes. Ce dernier est petit mais sa puissance semble immense, à l'instar de tout le reste.

Viennent ensuite les archers et la cavalerie. Les archers, tout de noir vêtus, tiennent leur arc rouge sang bandé en direction du ciel et lancent une unique flèche qui explose à son point culminant en une multitude d'étincelles. Les chevaux qui suivent derrière sont alternativement noirs puis blancs, formant ainsi un damier vivant se déplaçant à vitesse constante. Leur nombre est à lui seul un excellent exemple de l'exorbitant budget dont dispose notre armée. Leur robe brille de propreté, et leur longue crinière est parée de multiples accessoires et bijoux étincelants. Leurs sabots et leurs fers sont peints d'or, et la base de leur queue est entourée de bandelettes rouges. Ils sont également sellés d'un tapis de la couleur de leur robe pour faire illusion qu'ils n'arborent qu'une selle pourpre. Les cavaliers n'ont quant à eux qu'une épée accrochée au côté gauche de leur ceinture, pourtant les casques et les multiples protections en métal qu'ils portent les font devenir très intimidants.

Soudain, un cri fuse, plus aigus que les autres. Des murmures de plus en plus fréquents se font entendre malgré la clameur : « C'est Sasuke ! », « Sasuke Uchiha est là ! », « Uchiha arrive ! »

Je tourne prestement la tête, et en effet, la silhouette d'un immense char se dessine dans l'encadrement de la grande porte du palais.

Je me lève avec précipitation, pose quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour payer ma note et cours vers la ruelle la plus proche. Rapidement, et m'aidant des imperfections du mur et des gouttières qui y reposent, je grimpe sur la façade du bâtiment pour arriver sur les toits. La vue que j'ai d'ici est imprenable. Je vois même les remparts de l'autre bout de la ville. Les immeubles ont tous la même hauteur réglementaire, donc je n'aurais pas de problème pour voir le cortège. Et en effet, en baissant les yeux, je peux voir quelques mètres plus loin le début du défilé. Mais là ne se trouve pas ce qui m'intéresse. Je tourne la tête, à la recherche d'un élément qui m'indiquerai sa position. Élément que je ne tarde pas à trouver étant donnée sa taille.

Un éléphant, rien que ça. On peut dire qu'il a fait fort. Tout le monde, sans exception, semble ébahi. L'éléphant marche, en rythme avec le défilé, et sur son dos décoré de tapis rouge et or se trouve un siège dans lequel trône fièrement Sasuke Uchiha. Son passage promettait d'être remarqué, mais à ce point… Les animaux sont devenus à cause des Kaisei extraordinairement rares et bien plus chers encore. Alors un éléphant ! Je crois qu'il n'en reste que trois dans le monde entier, on saurait donc s'il y en avait un ici. Le fait que Konoha en possède un est une révélation pour tout le monde. Notre pouvoir économique va s'en retrouver boosté. C'était un secret bien gardé, mais je ne vois pas justement pourquoi cette information a été secrète si longtemps. Avec notre rayonnement militaire, chacun n'est pas sans savoir qu'essayer de nous le voler serait signer une déclaration de guerre au pays le plus puissant des Nations. Et personne n'est assez fou pour se lancer là-dedans. De plus, de nouvelles alliances avec Suna et Kumo, deux villes puissantes.

Toujours est-il que c'est bien un éléphant splendidement décoré de parures que Sasuke se tient, fier comme un prince. Sa monture et lui m'ont dépassé alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je me mets à courir pour les rattraper puis ralentit à leur niveau. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke est habillé très sobrement en comparaison à ce qu'on a vu de l'armée jusqu'ici. Une simple et ample tenue blanc cassé décorée seulement de quelques filins de bronze et d'argent qui filent discrètement sur le tissu en des courbes fines et épurées.

À son passage, la clameur semble avoir doublé de volume. La fanfare et ses trompettes et caisses claires suivent Sasuke de près pour ne pas être noyée dans l'immense bruit qui couvre son arrivée. Derrière suivent ce qui semble être des tireurs d'élite, au vu des armes de très haute précision qu'ils portent, canon vers le ciel. Je suis admiratif de tout l'attirail dont dispose notre armée. Avec ça, il est évident que les Kaisei n'auront aucune chance contre nous ! Pas étonnant non plus que nous possédions la plus grande force de frappe ! Personne ne nous arrive à la cheville, j'en suis persuadé. Une bouffée de fierté et d'orgueil m'envahit à cette pensée ; nous sommes les plus forts, et nous le resterons. Cette bataille à venir n'est qu'une broutille comparé à toutes celles dont nous sommes sortis vainqueurs.

L'avant du cortège prend un virage. Mon côté va devenir trop exposé. Je vais devoir sauter d'un immeuble à l'autre sans me faire remarquer. Grimper sur les toits est formellement interdit à quiconque n'est pas soldat de l'armée. On ignore pourquoi, mais tout le monde obéit aux ordres. Sauf les petites frappes comme moi. La vue de là-haut est bien plus intéressante que celle d'en bas. Il n'y a quasiment jamais personne là, j'ai eu tout le loisir de visiter la ville de cette position depuis mes cinq ans. Je sais exactement comment faire. J'évalue de loin la distance entre les deux toits.C'est un grand saut. J'avise une cheminée située juste en face de moi sur le bâtiment d'en face. En calculant bien mon coup et en m'y appuyant à temps, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. À quelques mètres du bord, j'attends que l'éléphant me dépasse et commence à tourner, puis je prends mon élan et saute par dessus la foule. Je me réceptionne plutôt bien, et me laisse tomber sur le côté, contre la cheminée, avant de repartir en arrière à cause de la pente. Un instant pour souffler et je me relève.

Je m'apprête à continuer à suivre le défilé quand mes yeux en croisent d'autres. Sasuke Uchiha.

— Merde.

Je dois partir. Je dois descendre. Il m'a vu. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Il faut que je parte. Pourtant, je me sens incapable de bouger, et mes yeux semblent se perdre définitivement dans l'encre des siens. Il me fixe, sans un mot. Il ne semble pas vouloir amorcer un mouvement, et moi j'en suis incapable. Puis, comme si l'instant de flottement que je viens d'imaginer s'arrêtait, il rompt le contact visuel et se remet à regarder devant lui. Sa main se lève légèrement, et son doigt pointe le bas. Il m'ordonne de descendre. Mon corps se remet enfin en marche. Je dois lui obéir. En effet, en dessous, les gens commencent à s'agiter et jeter des coups d'œil dans ma direction sans m'apercevoir. Ils doivent se demander ce qui a retenu l'attention de Sasuke, aussi court cette instant fut-il. Certains gardes semblent l'avoir également remarqué et deux d'entre eux se dirigent maintenant vers l'immeuble où je suis posté. Je m'éloigne alors le plus possible de la rue et descend rapidement sans me faire repérer. Je zigzague un peu dans les ruelles pour m'éloigner du lieu avant de me fondre à nouveau dans la foule.

Une gigantesque ovation s'élève soudain, et un instant plus tard j'entends un ronflement provenant du ciel. Trois avions de chasse et deux hélicoptères survolent nos têtes, acclamés par le public. Deux autres véhicules aériens, plus petits mais à l'air plus technologique et dont je ne connais le nom, sont également présents. Les avions et les hélicoptères se mettent alors à tirer des projectiles qui explosent en l'air en formant le symbole de Konoha. L'immense spirale noire flotte maintenant dans le ciel et ne semble pas vouloir s'effacer. Les deux autres véhicules se mettent à leur tour à tirer, des faisceaux lumineux, cette fois-ci, qui tranchent l'air autour de la spirale en un bouquet multicolore. Sasuke sait faire dans le spectacle. Il n'est maintenant plus visible, mais même après son apparition, il a su faire en sorte qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. Le défilé d'aujourd'hui sera mémorable, et restera gravé longtemps.

Mais étrangement, je n'y prête plus aucune attention. Je suis comme imperméable à l'effervescence qui m'entoure, mon regard est baissé vers le sol et je fixe mes pieds. Une seule idée m'obsède, et j'en tremble encore, depuis que j'ai quitté les toits.

 _Il m'a vu._ »

 **OoOoO**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut.

« Woooh… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, légèrement essoufflé. Lentement, il se redressa du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il avisa la place voisine, vide. Sasuke devait être dans la cuisine. Lentement, le blond se leva avant de s'étirer dans un immense soupir, encore un peu hagard de sommeil. Il s'habilla et fit un petit tour à la salle de bain. C'est bien plus frais et ragaillardi qu'il en sortit, ses pas le menant vers la cuisine avec empressement.

— SASU-CHOOUUUUUU ! T'es où ? Tu devineras jamais le rêve de malade que je viens de faire…

* * *

 **Vouala ! Un chapitre plutôt court, je sais, mais je pense que ça va être comme ça tout au long de la fiction - J'ai décidé pour cette fanfic de ne faire qu'une action par chapitre... Enfin, on verra, vu comme je peux changer d'avis facilement XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé !**

 **Que va-t-il se passer pour Naruto puisque Sasuke l'a vu ? Que se passe-t-il avec ce rêve ? Pourquoi parle-t-il soudain à Sasuke aussi familièrement ? Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 — Ichiraku Ramen

**_MERCI DE LIRE L'INTRO ET LA CONCLUSION, VOUS ALLEZ Y SURVIVRE JE PENSE_**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps, pour cette fiction, hein ?**

 **He bien, voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de IBML, pour ceux qui l'attendaient ;) ! Je trouve certains passages un peu bancals, mais bon... Peut-être que je les reverrais plus tard !**

 **/!\ Petite précision /!\ J'ai changé, dans le chapitre 1 tous les "Kiri" par des "Kumo". Parce-que je m'étais trompée, donc les alliances sont bien avec Suna et Kumo, Kiri, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, et c'est bien avec Kumo que l'armée est allée combattre ;)**

 **La limite minimum de mots pour cette fiction est de 2000 mots par chapitres. J'en suis presque à trois mille... Autant vous dire, que les longueurs de chapitre de cette fiction vont être très variables XD**

 **BREF. Place au chapitre.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'univers et les Kaisei m'appartiennent, par contre.**_

* * *

 ** _Précédemment_**

 _..._

 _Le défilé commence._

 _..._

 _Cette bataille à venir n'est qu'une broutille comparée à toutes celles dont nous sommes sortis vainqueurs._

 _..._

 _"Il m'a vu."_

 _..._

 _"Tu ne devineras jamais le rêve de malade que je viens de faire !"_

 _..._

 ** _La suite maintenant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ichiraku Ramen

« L'armée est revenue, cela fait maintenant 6 jours. L'opération a été un échec. Étrange, pense le peuple, car pour Kumo comme Konoha, peu de soldats semblaient blessés, et qu'il n'y a aucun mort à déplorer. Très peu d'informations filtrent ; une rumeur court qu'il y a eu une sorte de guet-apens, mais en dehors de ça, rien. Qui qu'ils soient, là-bas, au château, ils savent garder leurs secrets en sécurité.

Une assemblée avec tous les citoyens est prévue pour samedi. Ils seront censés nous résumer ce qu'il s'est passé et nous expliquer les mesures de sécurité mises en place. Enfin, je dis "nous", mais techniquement, je ne suis pas dans le lot. Je ne suis pas citoyen, je n'ai pas de papiers. Moi et tous ceux dans mon cas n'avons pas l'autorisation de prendre part à une assemblée. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen d'y assister sans passer par l'entrée du bâtiment du Conseil, où les identités sont vérifiées. L'avantage des toits.

Mais bon. De toute façon, ils ne nous diront pas la moitié de la vérité, alors…

Ensuite, il y aura le Conseil, comme après chaque grande bataille. Celui-ci, par contre, ne sera pas rendu public. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se dit au Conseil. Juste qu'ils parlent de la guerre et d'autres sujets qu'on ne connaît pas. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce système, mais après tout, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ; je vis déjà techniquement dans l'illégalité.

Les seuls à pouvoir agir en ce qui concerne ce sujet, ce sont les Conseillers eux-mêmes, le chef de Konoha et… le chef de l'armée. Sasuke Uchiha.

Il paraît qu'il est l'un des seuls à s'opposer à la manière d'agir du Conseil. Mais ses rivaux sont plus nombreux et ont plus d'influence. Mais pour compenser, ils lui cèdent d'autres réclamations car ils le craignent. Ils savent pertinemment que l'armée est parfaitement fidèle à son chef, et que celui-ci a les moyens nécessaires pour organiser une révolte. Pour autant, ils ne peuvent baisser le budget mis en place pour l'armée, premièrement parce-que c'est le chef de Konoha qui le fixe, et deuxièmement parce-que la ville perdrait de sa puissance militaire. Or, le rayonnement de Konoha réside précisément en cette puissance militaire, tout comme celle de Suna, du Vent, dans sa puissance politique, Kiri, de l'Eau sa puissance économique, Iwa, de la Terre, sa puissance commerciale, et Kumo, de la Foudre, sa puissance démographique.

Si l'armée devenait par malheur moins puissante, les autres pays nous engloutiraient aussitôt, il n'est même pas sûr que nos alliances, avec Kumo du moins, tiennent. Nous coulerons, et ce n'est le but de personne ici.

D'un autre côté, organiser une révolte ne profiterait pas vraiment à Sasuke : la chute du Conseil entraînerait automatiquement un mouvement de panique dans le peuple, qui serait désorienté, et la ville serait rapidement la cible et des autres pays, et des Kaisei.

C'est un problème sans fin.

Mais moi, je me fiche de tous ces différends parlementaires et politiques, c'est bon pour les citoyens. Je suis juste déçu.

La défaite me paraît cuisante. Pour moi, Sasuke était l'image-même de l'invincibilité. Pourtant il ne l'est pas, et malgré moi, mon admiration pour lui semble baisser… La légende est comme détruite avec cet échec.

Pourtant ce n'est pas la première défaite de Konoha, bien-sûr. Seulement, il n'y en avait eu qu'une depuis que Sasuke est devenu chef de l'armée, lors de sa deuxième bataille en tant que chef.

Ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il a atteint ce grade, l'année de ses dix-sept ans, comme le veut la coutume chez les Uchiha. Bien-sûr, lorsqu'il y a déjà un chef, le nouveau postulant ne le devient pas automatiquement. Il est censé attendre ses trente-cinq ans. En attendant, il seconde le chef de l'armée, mais a presque autant d'influence que lui, aussi il n'y a presque jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là. Quand le nouveau chef a atteint ses trente-cinq ans, l'ancien chef peut choisir soit de le seconder à son tour, soit d'abdiquer. Il sera cependant obligé d'abdiquer, sauf cas de force majeur ou absence de descendant, à ses cinquante ans.

Or, lors de l'accession de Sasuke au pouvoir, c'était Itachi Uchiha, son frère, âgé de six ans de plus que lui, qui était chef de l'armée. Aussi, la procédure aurait dû être appliquée, cependant, Itachi a abdiqué le jour même des dix-sept ans de Sasuke. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Certains parlent d'une affaire de complot et de meurtre. Mais ces théories ne sont fondées que sur la disparition subite de l'entièreté du clan Uchiha, lorsque Sasuke avait 7 ans à peine. Les seuls survivants furent les deux frères.

Toujours est-il qu'Itachi ne s'est jamais plus remontré depuis son abdication. On ne sait pas où il se cache, et certains pensent même qu'il est mort.

Soupirant, je remue sans grande motivation mes baguettes dans mon bol de ramens.

— Eh bien, Naruto, tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette, s'étonne le vieux Teuchi. C'est la première fois que mes ramens te laissent aussi indifférent.

Teuchi est le patron de l'Ichiraku, un petit restaurant de ramens – mais le plus populaire – de Konoha. C'est l'un de mes repères favoris de la ville. Le patron est toujours très accueillant avec moi, même plus, il est un peu comme une figure paternelle pour moi.

— Nan, Oo-san, tes ramens sont toujours aussi bons !

Je finis en vitesse mon bol pour le rassurer, puis je jette un coup d'œil à mon porte-monnaie. J'ai encore faim. Il me reste encore un peu d'argent… J'hésite un instant avant de commander un troisième bol.

Voilà mon problème : je dilapide tout mon argent dans la nourriture, c'est pour ça que je n'ai toujours pas de nouveaux draps pour mon lit miteux, qui n'ont pas été changés depuis mes dix ans. J'en ai vingt.

Un sourire désabusé traverse mon visage lorsque le bol est déposé devant moi.

— Je te l'offre, Naruto, me sourit alors Teuchi.

Je m'apprête à protester mais il me coupe en secouant la tête.

— C'est un cadeau de la maison pour ta fidélité.

Comprenant que je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis, je m'affaisse à nouveau sur mon tabouret avec un sourire dépité.

— Merci, Oo-san…

J'attaque alors mon troisième bol, mais des murmures ébahis me stoppent dans mon élan. Je me retourne, comme tout le monde dans la salle, pour voir que quelqu'un a écarté les rideaux de l'entrée pour nous laisser voir, au bout de la rue, un Sasuke Uchiha à l'allure princière, encadré de quatre gardes. À l'image de tout le monde, j'écarquille les yeux avec stupeur.

Sasuke ne fait que très peu de sorties non-officielles dans la ville, encore moins dans ce quartier plutôt bas de classe et reculé… Alors le voir ainsi, presque naturel dans sa tenue blanche et beige, ample et décontractée, est presque du jamais-vu ! On peut être sûrs que cet évènement fera la une des journaux dès demain.

Je fronce les sourcils. Où va-t-il ? Où peut-il bien se rendre, dans un coin comme celui-ci ? Il tranche en tout point avec les gens et même l'atmosphère de ce quartier, que peut-il bien avoir à y faire ? Mon cœur rate un battement quand je me rends enfin compte qu'il se dirige droit vers moi. Ou plutôt vers l'Ichiraku. Pourquoi ? Quel est son but ? Sait-il que je suis là ?

Prestement, je regarde autour de moi. Que ce soit dans la salle où dans la rue, personne n'a esquissé un mouvement, trop choqué pour bouger. Je ne peux pas partir comme si de rien n'était, cela ferait trop louche d'être le seul à sortir. On saurait immédiatement que j'ai quelque chose à cacher.

Je grogne de frustration intérieurement. Si Sasuke me repère, je suis très mal. Non seulement il m'a aperçu sur les toits, mais en plus je n'ai pas de papiers à présenter. On m'arrêtera très certainement sans jugement.

Sasuke est presque arrivé à l'entrée. Je me retourne le plus naturellement possible vers mes ramens et commence à les manger, en essayant de ne plus me préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe derrière moi.

Un mouvement de draps se fait entendre. Il est là. Je me raidis, baisse la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'il me remarque. Sinon je suis foutu. Il ne faut _pas_ qu'il me remarque…

Un bruit de raclement retentit à ma gauche. Un coup d'œil me confirme l'inévitable. Il s'est assis juste à côté de moi, alors qu'il n'y a que trois clients en plus de moi. La légende est à côté de moi…

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, alors je continue à amener lentement mes baguettes à ma bouche.

— Il paraît que vous avez les meilleurs ramens de la ville ?

Sa voix me surprend. Grave, presque éraillée et d'un calme à toute épreuve. Impériale.

Sasuke a déjà parlé en public, mais sa voix était totalement différente. Toujours grave, elle portait extrêmement loin et était d'un autoritarisme à faire peur. Elle incarnait excellemment bien le chef d'armée qu'il est.

Teuchi, reprenant plus ou moins sa prestance, s'active immédiatement.

— Eh bien, ma foi, c'est ce qu'on dit par ici… balbutie-t-il en lui proposant une carte que Sasuke accepte. Souhaitez-vous peut-être que je fasse sortir les autres clients ? s'inquiète-t-il alors.

— Laissez-les donc finir, refuse Sasuke.

Teuchi acquiesce et s'attèle immédiatement à la préparation des ramens que Sasuke lui a commandés. Sa fille Ayame, elle, semble s'être changée en statue de pierre, le vieil homme se voit obligée de l'emmener à l'arrière, dans la réserve.

Tout le monde ayant entendu l'échange, nous nous hâtons de terminer. Je suis pourtant le dernier, comme il me reste un bol entier. Je dépose une pièce en pourboire sur le comptoir, murmure un au revoir à Teuchi et une salutation plus respectueuse à Sasuke et m'apprête à partir. Une poigne de fer retient mon bras.

Effrayé, je tourne lentement la tête, constatant que c'est bien Sasuke qui, sans même me regarder, me tient le poignet.

— Je te prierai de rester là.

Sa voix claque. C'est la même que celle de ses discours publics. Je frissonne brutalement.

— C'est que, je tente. Je suis plutôt pressé, et…

— Tu oses aller à l'encontre des ordres d'Uchiha-sama ?! s'offusque un garde.

Mais Sasuke le fait taire d'un geste de la main. Puis d'un autre geste, il envoie deux d'entre eux se poster à l'extérieur, devant l'entrée.

— Je souhaite réellement que nous parlions, me dit-il ensuite, me regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

J'hésite encore un instant, sa voix est redevenue calme. Puis je m'assois à contre cœur. Il ne semble pas me vouloir de mal, autant écouter ce qu'il a à dire. De toute façon, je serai sans aucun doute poursuivi par la moitié de l'armée si je fuis en lui désobéissant.

Teuchi dépose doucement le bol sur le bar, en face de Sasuke.

— J'aimerais maintenant que vous alliez rejoindre votre fille dans la réserve, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Teuchi-san, demande ensuite poliment Sasuke.

Mes entrailles se tordent. Il veut rester seul avec moi…

Teuchi obéit immédiatement, et ferme la porte en me jetant un coup d'œil.

— Va les rejoindre et rassure-les, ordonne Sasuke à l'un des gardes restés, et toi va rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur, ajoute-t-il et j'écarquille les yeux.

— Mais, Uchiha-sama, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seul avec un civil, c'est de la folie ! protestent-ils aussitôt. Avec votre bras, vous-…

— Vous pensez qu'un simple civil peut me causer un tort quelconque ? s'enquit Sasuke, haussant un sourcil.

Les gardes baissent les bras devant l'évidence, ils quittent alors les lieux.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Mal à l'aise, je pose mes coudes sur le bar, dans une position tendue. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Nous sommes totalement seuls, tout peut arriver…

— Il est vrai que ces ramens sont excellents, marmonne pensivement Sasuke en mâchouillant sa bouchée. Cette enseigne mériterait plus de succès qu'elle n'en a actuellement.

Je ne sais que répondre. Je me contente de baisser les yeux vers son bol qui est encore à moitié plein.

— Ton saut était plutôt bon, l'autre jour.

Je sursaute. Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait me parler, mais je me doutais que ça aurait un rapport avec l'épisode des toits.

Je me racle la gorge. Dois-je dire merci ou m'excuser ?

— Tu as su t'adapter à ton environnement pour ne pas te faire remarquer et pour t'aider.

— Vous m'avez remarqué, Sasuke-s… Uchiha-sama.

— Sasuke suffira.

Je manque de m'étrangler.

— Très bien, Sasuke… sama.

Il tique mais ne dit rien. À la place, il se retourne entièrement vers moi.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon nom. Comment le connaît-t-il ?

— Tu es un sans-papiers vivant depuis tes quatre ans à Konoha. Tes parents sont morts, tués vraisemblablement par des Kaisei. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé entre ta naissance et ton arrivée dans la ville, mais il paraît que ta mère est l'une des seules rescapées d'Uzushio, la capitale d'Uzo no Kuni, le pays des Tourbillons. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de ton père, ni même qui il peut bien être. Tu es donc un enfant des rues qui a dû se débrouiller dès son plus jeune âge pour survivre dans des bas quartiers pires que celui-ci. Tu es doté d'une agilité surprenante qui t'a permis maintes fois de voler dans des échoppes et d'échapper à la police ou même aux gardes, comme sur les toits pendant le défilé. Tu gagnes de l'argent en faisant de petites tâches pour certains habitants du quartier et en participant occasionnellement à des combats clandestins. Tu ne vis pas très loin d'ici, dans un garage abandonné, avec d'autres orphelins qui t'ont recueilli quand tu étais jeune. L'un de tes endroits préférés est l'Ichiraku Ramen. Tu y passes le plus clair de ton temps. Et, comme quelques orphelins de la ville, tu as été initié à l'art de grimper. Tu adores donc te balader sur les toits de la ville.

Je reste bouche-bée face à ce véritable flot de paroles. Je suis véritablement retourné par les informations qu'il a recueillies sur moi. J'ignorais moi-même que ma mère venait du Pays Disparu ! Comme beaucoup, je pensais que ce pays était une sorte de légende qu'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur, disant que les Kaisei viendraient détruire leur maison s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher.

J'ai du mal à trouver de l'air, sa présence plus ses révélations sont trop pour moi…

— Je-…

— Je te demanderai de ne plus monter sur ces toits. Il y a de bonne raisons à ce qu'ils soient interdits au public, et tu te mets en danger en y allant. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, ceux qui y vont ne se rapprochent pas trop des murailles, mais il y a déjà eu des morts, assène-t-il, me faisant cligner des yeux d'étonnement. Tu as de la chance, tu étais proche des murailles l'autre jour, mais un dispositif de sécurité a été mis en place spécialement pour l'évènement du défilé, avec les avions.

— Je-… répété-je.

— Mais ce n'est pas la raison première de ma venue, me coupe-t-il à nouveau. Je sens en toi un potentiel extraordinaire, Naruto. Ta place n'est pas celle d'un garçon des rues, ou même d'un bourgeois. C'est celle d'un soldat. C'est pourquoi je viens te faire la proposition de devenir mon apprenti officiel pour plus tard me seconder, voire prendre ma place de chef d'armée si tu as les compétences nécessaires. Je me chargerai personnellement de ton entraînement et de ton éducation.

Je me suis figé depuis un moment déjà. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'est très certainement un rêve. Sasuke Uchiha ne m'aurait jamais proposé d'être son _apprenti_ dans le monde réel ! Quand bien-même il aurait vu en moi je ne sais quel potentiel, rien qu'en me voyant sauter d'un toit à l'autre, jamais il ne se serait déplacé précisément pour me demander une chose pareille ? Si ?!

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument pas. Tu n'es bien-sûr pas obligé d'accepter, sache que tu ne seras pas poursuivi pour les délits que tu as commis si tu refuses. Mais c'est une opportunité unique que je te donne et tu n'en auras plus jamais dans ta vie. Présente-toi mercredi, soit après-demain au château. J'attendrai ta réponse. Si tu acceptes, je te dirai à quoi t'attendre, et tu pourras encore changer d'avis.

Il se lève sur ces mots, et pousse son bol à moitié plein dans ma direction.

— Tu sembles avoir faim. Je paye la consommation.

Puis il esquisse un mouvement vers la réserve pour aller chercher son garde. Mais c'est à mon tour de le retenir.

— Vous ne vous moquez vraiment pas de moi ? murmuré-je, apeuré.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en biais.

— Je ne perdrais pas de temps ainsi.

Et c'est vrai. Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha, chef de l'armée, l'un des hommes les plus occupés de la ville, s'embarrasserait à venir me voir, moi, rien que pour une blague ?

Je prends une grande inspiration.

— Dans ce cas, ma réponse est toute réfléchie. »

* * *

 **Et voualaaa !**

 **Vous devez avoir marqué qu'on parle dans ce chapitre encore une fois de "Kaisei". Les infos vont se glisser au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Et je pense que quand on en saura assez, je donnerai une définition précise de ce que c'est ;) mais pour l'instant mystère ! À vous de me donner des hypothèses ! (À vos claviers XD)**

 **À part ça. Le dernier passage du chapitre 1 n'est toujours pas expliqué, hein ? Rdv au chapitre prochain pour en apprendre peut-être un peu plus. Mais ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, je vous le jure !**

 **Sinon, j'adorerais avoir votre avis en review ;)**

 **Bye,**

 **Snow ~**


	4. Chapitre 3 — Décision

**_MERCI DE LIRE L'INTRO ET LA CONCLUSION, VOUS ALLEZ Y SURVIVRE JE PENSE_**

 **Yo tout le monde !**

 **Alors, comment dire... Je suis dégoûtée ? Pour une fois que j'avais un chapitre d'avance, je n'ai pas été fichue de le garder pour un peu plus tard... Mais quel boulet, je vous jure.**

 **J'avais prévu de poster la première partie de Two Shots, ce mois-ci, mais, ma non-imagination de m*** m'a rattrapée T-T et résultat, 800 mots à tout casser, et nous sommes déjà le 30... Donc faute de mieux, voici le chapitre 3 de IBML, que j'avais pourtant tenté de garder comme post de secours, mais pas si _tôt_... B*rdel de sh*t.**

 **QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT. Voici, tout beau pour vous, le chapitre 3 ! Dans lequel on apprend... On apprend quoi déjà...? *va vérifier* Ah oui ! Surprise...**

 **Non, plus sérieusement, pas grand-chose, quelques infos sur Naruto... et sur l' _autre_ Naruto de toute évidence... Mais rien de très concret ! Mais vous aurez le droit à la réponse _Oh combien inattendue_ (Ironie très subtile) de Naru-chéri et à la réaction de Sasuke !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la lecture, la vraie.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'univers et les Kaisei m'appartiennent, par contre.**_

* * *

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _..._

 _L'armée est revenue, l'opération a été un échec._

 _..._

 _"Je souhaite réellement que nous parlions, Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _..._

 _"Je viens te faire la proposition d'être mon apprenti officiel."_

 _..._

 _"Ma réponse est tout réfléchie."_

 _..._

 ** _La suite maintenant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Décision

 _Un jour plus tôt…_

Sasuke Uchiha se caressa pensivement le menton, détournant un instant son attention des multiples papiers qu'il avait à remplir. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était rentré, et avec la préparation de l'Assemblée, puis du Conseil, la visite des blessés et des Sursis, sans compter ses propres activités quotidiennes et sa blessure, il n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de penser au cas de ce jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu sur les toits, le jour du défilé.

Ce garçon lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Étrangement, sa personne l'intéressait plus que nécessaire. Il savait bien-sûr que quelques personnes grimpaient sur les toits en dépit des interdictions, mais celui-là était l'un des seuls à être assez culotté pour le faire alors que l'armée elle-même organisait un défilé.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Étrangement, lorsque Sasuke avait posé ses yeux sur lui et encore plus lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, il avait senti un immense pouvoir, refoulé par il ne savait quel moyen, et qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis des années. Très peu de gens développaient un pouvoir naturellement, sans avoir à se forcer. Sasuke, étant un Uchiha, faisait partie de ceux-là. Et, de son vivant, il n'avait croisé que deux personnes n'appartenant pas au clan qui avaient cette capacité. La première était aujourd'hui un excellent soldat et avait atteint le grade élevé de commandant de l'archerie. La seconde était morte car elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler cette force qui la dominait.

Toujours était-il que ce garçon semblait cacher un potentiel immense, aussi fût-il une erreur de ne pas l'exploiter.

Rapidement, Sasuke termina la lecture de l'un des multiples rapports sur la bataille qu'on lui avait remis puis s'attela à une tout autre tâche.

Il fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit une bille de chrome sombre, presque noire, et d'un diamètre avoisinant les 4 cm. L'objet était plutôt lourd mais facilement cassable, c'est donc avec précaution qu'il le souleva dans la paume de sa main. Il amena la bille jusqu'à son front, qu'il toucha avec, puis visualisa le plus précisément possible le visage du jeune homme des toits. La bille se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche et vive, Sasuke l'éloigna de son visage.

Le processus dura une minute ou deux, puis la luminosité de la bille s'affaiblit pour finalement disparaître complètement.

Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, à temps pour voir le portrait robot du jeune homme se former petit à petit, en suspension devant de la bille, qui faisait office de projecteur. L'image flottait dans les airs, en couleur mais pas très peu opaque, représentant trait pour trait le visage du garçon des toits tel que l'avait vu Sasuke, soit légèrement ébahi, au moment où il avait pris conscience que l'Uchiha l'avait remarqué.

Satisfait, Sasuke se leva et alla se poster près de la porte.

— Shikamaru ! appela-t-il à travers le battant.

On lui répondit dans la seconde.

— Ouais…

La porte s'ouvrit peu après, laissant entrer un jeune homme de son âge, les mains dans les poches et l'air ennuyé.

— Un problème, Sasuke ?

— J'ai besoin que tu me trouves l'identité de cette personne, répondit Sasuke lui montrant l'image sans s'attarder sur le manque de convenances de son vis-à-vis. C'est important. Je veux toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur lui. Pour ce soir.

Shikamaru soupira de manière exagérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Galère, qu'est-ce que ça s'annonce chiant. Ce sera fait pour sept heures, affirma-t-il pourtant, regardant cette fois Sasuke dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, le congédiant, et Shikamaru quitta la pièce avec une légère courbette.

 **OoOoO**

— Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, 19 ans. Blond, pas très grand, plutôt chétif mais très agile, paraît-il. Il a d'étranges marques sur ses joues et un tatouage en forme de spirale et de signes inconnus sur le ventre, dont l'origine est inconnue également. C'est un sans-papier d'un des quartiers du Nord. Il est orphelin depuis… toujours, à la connaissance des habitants du quartier, mais rien n'est sûr, puisqu'il n'est arrivé à Konoha que vers quatre ans, abandonné ou autre aux portes de la ville. Il était blessé, sale, épuisé et choqué par on ne sait quel évènement puisqu'il n'a rien réussi à dire. Il semble avoir perdu la mémoire de sa vie avant Konoha. Il vit actuellement dans un garage abandonné par son propriétaire, en compagnie de nombreux autres orphelins qui l'ont recueilli aux alentours de ses cinq ans. Il vivait avant ça dans la rue et se nourrissait en volant par-ci par-là. C'est sûrement de là qu'il tire son extraordinaire agilité. Maintenant, il ne vole plus ou presque, mais rend des services aux habitants en échange d'un peu d'argent.

— Centres d'intérêt ?

— Il aime beaucoup la course, mais à part ça… Il est difficile de faire autre chose que survivre dans ce genre de situation.

— Endroits récurrents où il est aperçu ?

— Il… semble adorer se rendre à un restaurant de Ramens qu'on nomme l'Ichiraku. Il se situe dans un quartier proche de son lieu de vie.

— Infractions qu'il a commises ?

— Vols sur l'étalage, principalement. Il paraît aussi qu'il est l'un de ceux qui grimpent fréquemment sur les toits, et qui observent les assemblées depuis le toit de l'Arène. Il est également accusé d'avoir porté des coups volontaires à quelques membres de la police. Pas de l'armée. Ce qui fait de lui l'un des recherchés de la ville. Même si ce n'est pas... très grave. La police, quoi...

— Hm, commenta Sasuke, pensif. Des informations sur sa famille ?

— Nous n'avons rien pu obtenir sur son père, mais une histoire étrange concerne sa mère. Il paraîtrait qu'elle soit l'une des rescapées d'Uzushio, des Tourbillons. Mais comme personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et que les survivants son extrêmement rares et la plupart du temps n'ébruitent pas sur cette affaire, on n'a pas de preuve concrète que ce soit vrai. Elle a en tout cas disparu, tout comme son père.

Sasuke croisa ses mains et posa ses coudes sur le bureau, plongé en pleine réflexion.

— Très bien, Shikamaru, merci.

— Voici le dossier contenant les informations que je viens de te donner, avec en plus un portrait physique et un portrait psychologique plus complets et d'autres détails qui pourront s'avérer utiles.

Sasuke lui adressa un hochement de tête, lui signifiant ainsi sa gratitude pendant que son acolyte déposait un petit paquet de feuilles reliées entre elles sur le bureau.

L'Uchiha le parcourut rapidement des yeux, récoltant les informations principales dont il avait besoin, puis prit sa décision.

— J'irai demain, 13h00, à l'Ichiraku. Je veux un effectif réduit de gardes. Quatre suffiront amplement. Pas d'élites. Pas d'effusions.

— Ce n'est donc pas une sortie officielle.

— Non. Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire d'en informer le Conseil.

— Fais tout de même attention. Avec ton bras.

— Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à craindre.

— Très bien, grommela Shikamaru sans plus poser de questions. Je vais choisir quatre gardes pour demain. Ils t'attendront pour 12h30 devant ton bureau.

— Merci, Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme salua son chef et quitta à nouveau le bureau laissant seul Sasuke qui se replongea dans la lecture plus approfondie du dossier Uzumaki Naruto.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut. Essoufflé, il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux et tenta de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

— Hey, amour, l'interpella son amant qui pénétrait dans la pièce, un plateau en main.

Naruto lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-hagard.

— Hm… Sasu, je suis lessivé, bailla-t-il en s'étirant.

— Je vois ça, s'amusa Sasuke.

Il posa un genoux sur le lit et déposa le plateau sur le matelas entre leurs deux places.

— Tu survivras à un petit déj ? plaisanta-t-il.

À ces mots, Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Il tourna les yeux vers le contenu du plateau alors que son expression s'illuminait.

— Sasuke, je t'aime. Presque autant que ce plateau.

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil.

— ... Flatteur. Je prends en note.

Riant un peu, le blond l'attira à lui, manquant de lui faire renverser les tasses, et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue.

— Oh, crétin, tu sais que je rigole !

Sasuke s'assit avec un petit sourire pendant que son compagnon s'emparait s'un croissant et d'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer, s'amusant de son air affamé.

— T'as la moustache en chocolat. C'est moche.

Le blond fit semblant de s'offusquer, ouvrant grand la bouche avec un effarement feint. Il ne réussit toutefois qu'à s'étouffer avec les restes de croissants qu'il n'avait pas encore avalés, provoquant par la même l'hilarité de son amant.

— T'es trop méchant avec moi, 'Suke, grommela-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

— Hm, ouaih… répondit évasivement le brun.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Sasuke l'observait fixement, les yeux paraissant scotchés à ses lèvres.

Oh, Naruto connaissait ce regard. Un regard intense et électrisant. Et malgré tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à en être la cible, il voulait absolument terminer son petit déjeuner.

— Naaaaan, Sasu, j'ai faim, moi !

— Moi aussi, gronda son homme, la voix rauque.

— … Ce que tu peux être gamin, des fois !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique désespérée. Mais chacun des deux savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien, et que le blond était surtout amusé par la situation.

— Tu adores ça, répliqua Sasuke, et le blond ne savait pas trop s'il parlait du comportement qu'il avait adopté ou... d'autre chose.

— Bla, bla, bla… Laisse moi finir de manger, par pitié !

Le brun vint malgré tout voler rapidement ses lèvres.

— Dépêche-toi.

Naruto releva les yeux au ciel, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres. Comme le lui avait demandé l'Uchiha, il se hâta de terminer son repas, puis écarta le plateau du lit avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras pour une séance de câlin intensive.

Son compagnon se lova avec contentement contre son torse dans un soupir satisfait, puis il entreprit de caresser de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau visible du blond. Ce dernier soupira à son tour de bien-être, il s'avachit contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser porter par la douceur du moment.

Puis, alors que le brun s'attaquait à la peau fine de sa mâchoire, une idée traversa son esprit, et il ne sut la retenir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Hey, Sasuke, au fait… J'ai de nouveau rêvé de nous…

— Hm… Cool… articula le brun avant de se remettre à parcourir son cou cette fois, s'installant à califourchon sur ses jambes pour plus de confort.

— Dis-le tout de suite si tu t'en fous, hein, rit Naruto, créant des vibrations dans sa gorge qui firent frissonner son amant.

Celui-ci grogna un peu et descendit plus bas dans son exploration, tirant un peu sur le t-shirt du blond pour découvrir son corps.

— Je m'en fous.

Naruto grommela pour la forme, mais ses pensées furent vite coupées lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler son entre-jambe.

— Hn- O-okay, moi aussi.

La dernière pensée de Naruto fut qu'il espérait que, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, l'« autre » Naruto accepte la proposition de l'« autre » Sasuke. Puis le vrai Sasuke lui retira son t-shirt et tous les deux cessèrent tout bonnement de penser.

 **OoOoO**

« Je fixe Sasuke Uchiha, déterminé.

Celui-ci me rend mon regard, attendant manifestement que je lui réponde plus précisément.

— Je… Sasuke-sama, j'accepte votre proposition.

Ses prunelles se font acérées alors que son regard devient plus intense. Son aura est soudainement écrasante et il se rapproche de moi, dangereusement. Étant debout pendant que je suis toujours assis sur mon tabouret, il me domine de toute sa hauteur. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recul tant sa présence est devenue imposante. Pourtant mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher des pièges noirs d'obsidienne qui constituent les siens.

— Ce sera dur.

— Je sais…

— Non, tu ne sais pas, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, me coupe-t-il, la voix impérieuse. Ce sera bien plus dur que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Cette fois, je m'abstiens de répondre, de peur d'encore dire une bêtise.

— Si tu termines ton entraînement, rien de ce que tu auras appris ne pourra assez te préparer à l'environnement auquel tu vas être confronté à l'extérieur. Là-bas, il n'y a rien d'autre que la mort qui t'attend, sache-le. Et ce sera à toi d'y réchapper. Ou non.

Ses paroles m'effraient un peu, mais je suis sûr de ma décision. Tout plutôt que rester coincé ici, dans ces bas quartiers, alors que je n'aspire qu'à une chose, la liberté.

— Tu auras encore une chance d'abandonner pendant toute la durée de ton entraînement, ajoute-t-il sérieusement.

Ma détermination flanche. Veut-il vraiment que je vienne avec lui…?

Comme s'il avait lu l'indécision dans mes yeux, il reprend immédiatement.

— Je ne cherche pas à te dissuader de m'accompagner, mais, au contraire, à te faire comprendre que la fonction de soldat de l'armée représente une responsabilité immense, dont peu de personnes ont conscience du poids. Si tu t'engages sur ce chemin-là, tu dois savoir que ton parcours sera difficile, bien plus que ce à quoi tu t'attends. C'est pourquoi je te fais bénéficier d'un temps de réflexion, aussi court soit-il.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, affirmé-je. Ma décision est prise.

Ses yeux d'encre me dévisagent à nouveau, longuement, détaillant chaque infime partie de mon visage. Je suis de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Puis, au bout de ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité, il s'avance vers moi. Sa main saisit mon avant-bras de sa poigne de fer, et il me tire aisément à lui, me relevant de force. Je manque de perdre mon équilibre, surpris par sa force, mais il ne me lâche pas. À nouveau, ses yeux capturent les miens, et je ne peux qu'y plonger, alors qu'il reprend la parole, de sa voix la plus puissante, celle qui mettrait à genoux des peuples entiers.

— Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. »

* * *

 **Et voilou. Chapitre un peu moins long que le précédent, avec à peu près 2300 mots...**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous donc ? On reste toujours un peu dans le flou... Je dois avouer que je m'étonne, à réussir à ne pas tout balancer dès les dix premiers mots !**

 **Mais bon, puisque les reviews que j'ai reçues disaient toutes la même chose, à savoir "le résumé était vraiment chelou et je comprends pas tout mais c'est bien quand même" je vais essayer d'éclairer un peu (tout pitit peu) votre lanterne...**

 **En ce qui concerne Naruto, l'autre Naruto, il rêve tout simplement d'un Naruto et d'un Sasuke qui évoluent dans un monde en guerre avec les mystérieux "Kaisei".**

 **Reste maintenant à savoir si ce Naruto et ce Sasuke ne sont qu'un rêve.**

 **Concernant les Kaisei... Qui sont-ils ? _Que_ sont-ils ? Que font-ils pour qu'on les combatte ? Eh bien disons qu'on en saura plus à partir du moment où Naruto ira au QG de l'armée... Et au fur et à mesure des chapitres à venir.**

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour ces notes de début et fin de chapitre plus grosses que d'habitude ! Une review, alors ?**

 **Bye,**

 **Snow ~**


	5. Chapitre 4 — Le Garage

_**MERCI DE LIRE L'INTRO ET LA CONCLUSION QUE L'AUTEUR SE CASSE LE CUL À FAIRE MALGRÉ SON ORDI QUI PÈTE UN CABLE, VOUS ALLEZ Y SURVIVRE, JE PENSE**_

 **Yo les enfants ! Ah, quelle bénédiction, le mois de mai, avec tous ses ponts qui permettent à l'auteur d'écrire sans être coupée dans son élan par quelque obligation... C'est donc en ce 27 mai 2017 que j'ai le plaisir d'enfin vous présenter le chapitre 3 de LFCPPF ! (Les fées au chapeau de paille au pays du feu)**

 **...**

 **Quoi ? Comment ça, non ? On est dans IBML, là ? Mais ça va pas du tout ! Non, mais on a déjà eu des chapitres de cette fiction les deux mois précédents, c'est pas normal que la suite arrive si rapidement !**

 **Comment ça, jamais deux sans trois ?! C'est quoi cette excuse foireuse...**

 **Hein ? La vraie raison ? Pourquoi faut pas la dire ? Je comprends rien, moi... Je croyais que l'inspiration de cette auteur ne durait jamais bien longtemps sur une seule fic...**

 **...**

 **Après ce dialogue intérieur, vous aurez compris que MIRACLE c'est bien un chapitre d'IBML qui sort une fois de plus et pour la troisième fois consécutive – et que ça ne va pas du tout dans ma tête, le grand bordel, j'te promets, tu veux pas savoir.**

 **Comment dire, je suis... désorientée ? Par cette inspiration plus que versatile qui fait voler mes doigts sur le clavier pour cette fic, et m'empêche d'écrire un seul mot pour LFCPPF ou le two shots que je voulais sortir déjà le mois dernier...**

 **BREF, ceux qui la suivent doivent être contents, alors ce n'est pas trop grave ^^**

 ** _Enjoy_ ce chapitre, les enfants ~**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Naaan, les personages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, pourtant je ne les demande pas tous, juste Ita-chan, Gaa-chan, Shika-chan et Naru-chan, avec Sasu-chan en option, ainsi que Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Kisa-chan, Minato-SAMA, Kushina-SAMA, Oro-chan, si si, Kiba-chan, Lee-chan, et tous les autres persos, trois fois rien, quoi. Ouiiii, l'univers et les Kaisei sont tout à moi.**_

* * *

 _ **Précedemment...**_

 _..._

 _"J'ai besoin que tu me trouves l'identité de cette personne. Pour ce soir."_

 _..._

 _"Il paraîtrait que sa mère soit l'une des rescapés d'Uzushio, des Tourbillons."_

 _..._

 _"Sasuke, je t'aime. Presque autant que ce plateau de p'tit déj'."_

 _..._

 _"Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ma décision est prise."_

 _..._

 ** _La suite maintenant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Garage

« — Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

Un sursaut m'anime, sans que je puisse le retenir.

— Hein ?! Mais… Enfin… Je croyais que… Mercredi…

— Si tu as d'ores et déjà pris ta décision, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'attendre deux jours de plus pour t'amener au QG de l'armée.

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme à plusieurs reprises sans que je puisse sortir un son. Je-… C'est tellement rapide ! J'ai certes pris ma décision, mais… Déjà ? Quitter cet endroit où j'ai vécu pendant 14 ans… Mon quartier, mes amis, le Garage… C'est un changement brutal, trop brutal, je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'appréhender.

Il y a quelques _minutes_ encore, je n'étais qu'un garçon des rues, hors-la-loi, parmi tant d'autres. Et maintenant le chef de l'armée lui-même vient de me proposer de faire de moi son apprenti et veut m'emmener au palais sur le champ…

Mon cœur, mitigé, oscille entre joie, excitation, peur et angoisse. Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir.

Une main – immense – se pose sur mon épaule, et me fait lever la tête, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

— Je sais à quel point cela est impressionnant pour toi, crois-moi, déclare Sasuke. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps si l'on peut en gagner. Cette opportunité que je te donne, c'est la chance de ta vie. À toi de la saisir, en dépit des risques, ou pas. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a raison, pourtant…

Où est passée ma détermination de tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train d'arriver à ce moment-là ? Est-ce pour ça que j'ai comme un énorme poids dans l'estomac tout à coup ? Suis-je vraiment prêt pour ce qui est en train de se passer ? Suis-je vraiment digne de l'attention que me porte Sasuke ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un raté, une erreur qui ne fait que survire, ne vais-je pas fatalement finir par le décevoir, lui, le prodige, le génie ? Ne suis-je pas trop immature pour assumer une telle responsabilité ? Toutes ces questions se mélangent dans ma tête, m'étourdissent.

Sa main me presse l'épaule, mes yeux qui dérivaient encore une fois s'ancrent à nouveau dans les siens. S'écarquillent. Il dégage une telle force, autant mentale que physique. Pourrai-je un jour être reconnu comme un de ses soldats à part entière ? Ou même… Comme son égal…? J'en doute fort. »

 **OoOoO**

En effet, Naruto doutait énormément, ce jour-là. Dépassé par le cours des choses, totalement déboussolé et perdu par les récentes révélations, son esprit ne cessait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup, et même s'il avait fait preuve d'un aplomb impressionnant un peu plus tôt, la réalité des choses et la précipitation des évènements l'avait rapidement replongé dans un état d'indécision total. Pourtant…

Pourtant ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sasuke à cet instant-là acheva de le persuader définitivement. Le persuader d'abandonner le peu qu'il avait pour se donner, corps et âme, à la cause du puissant chef d'armée.

Dans ces yeux d'obsidienne, il lut premièrement du défi. Sasuke lui lançait le défi d'accepter. Mais il vit également une lueur qui brillait d'un tout autre éclat. De la détermination, tout d'abord. Une détermination à toute épreuve. Puis de la rage. Une rage sans nom, celle de vaincre.

Et enfin, il avait aperçu un éclat sauvage, au fond, tout au fond de ce puit sombre qu'étaient les yeux du brun. Une sauvagerie, bien plus grande et menaçante que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, qui résultait de traumatismes passés et de démons qui le pourchassaient toujours. Une sauvagerie habilement cachée derrière une expression de froideur impénétrable.

Mais Naruto ne savait pas cela. Il ne savait pas encore. Ce jour-là, alors qu'il levait les yeux pour la seconde fois vers Sasuke, Naruto avait juste eu le temps d'entrevoir cet éclat de sauvagerie, et cela lui avait provoqué une peur irrépressible. Mais aussi une excitation malsaine. Car Sasuke avait semblé enchaîné à cet instant où il avait pu lire brièvement dans son âme, et que Sasuke aspirait à la liberté. La même liberté que recherchait Naruto depuis tant d'années. Or Sasuke protestait, lui, il se débattait dans ses chaînes pour échapper à ses craintes, ses démons, tandis que Naruto était resté passif pendant tout ce temps, ne faisant qu'espérer être libéré sans rien faire, s'il restait sage, s'il se tenait tranquille.

Ce jour-là, l'admiration de Naruto pour le brun grimpa encore d'un cran. Et plus que comme héros, il le prit comme modèle.

À son tour de se débattre, pour arrêter de _survire_ , pour _vivre_. Par pitié, il voulait vivre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Il allait agir, désormais.

— Naruto.

C'était sa dernière chance d'accepter, il en avait conscience.

Alors, la gorge nouée, il hocha la tête.

Et ce jour-là, par ce simple geste, il scella son destin.

 **OoOoO**

— Naruto.

Sasuke, légèrement agacé, leva les yeux au ciel. Comment ce crétin de petit-ami pouvait-il être si peu réceptif à ses appels incessants ?! Ça allait bientôt faire dix minutes qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de le réveiller, en vain. Même lui hurler dans les oreilles n'avait pas fonctionné. Le brun s'était même inquiété de ce manque total de réaction, allant jusqu'à vérifier son pouls pour voir s'il ne s'était pas évanoui d'hypoglycémie ou autres, mais non, tout semblait normal.

Cela ne semblait être qu'une grosse fatigue.

— Naruto, merde !

Sasuke le secoua, sans succès, le blond se contenta de grogner dans son sommeil et de se tourner dos au brun.

— Non mais je rêve.

L'Uchiha observa sa montre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps ici. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de son stage en neurologie, stage qui allait être décisif pour son orientation future, lui qui hésitait entre cette section, la cardiologie et la psychiatrie. Sasuke Uchiha, étudiant en médecine de génie, ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter en retard à un évènement pareil.

Excédé, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amant qui s'était remis sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de salive coulant sur le drap.

— Quel gamin.

Attendri cependant, il posa un baiser sur le front du blond, éteignit la lumière et sortit de leur chambre après avoir murmuré un « je t'aime » tendre à son amant.

Il attrapa ses clés, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et sortit prestement de l'appartement, se dirigeant hâtivement vers le garage destiné à sa voiture, mis à disposition par l'immeuble.

Une fois monté dans le véhicule et après l'avoir démarré, il sortit son portable de son sac et chercha un numéro tout en conduisant. Une fois trouvé, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

— Oui, salut Jiraya, c'est Sasuke. Si, si, on se connaît, c'est moi, le petit-ami de Naruto, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, le vieux s'évertuait à toujours oublier son prénom alors qu'ils se voyaient près d'une fois par semaine. Tu pourras dire à votre patron que Naruto ne pourra pas venir au garage aujourd'hui ? Nan, il est pas malade, il ne veut juste pas se réveiller, dis qu'il a de la fièvre et qu'il devrait pouvoir revenir demain. Oui, je sais, irrécupérable. Merci, Jiraya.

Il raccrocha, soulagé, et se concentra pleinement sur la route.

Ah là là… Qu'était-il encore passé par la tête de Naruto pour qu'il refuse de se réveiller…?

 **OoOoO**

« Des ruelles sales et sombres. Les habitants qui se retournent sans arrêt sur ton passage, analysant tes vêtements, ton expression, ta gestuelle. Pour savoir s'ils peuvent te jouer un tour où si tu es assez habitué pour ne pas te laisser rouler. Des étendages pour les linges en pleine rue, des gamins crasseux, souvent vêtus de haillons, qui courent dans tes jambes sans s'en soucier. Deux trois marchands aux étalages petits et le plus souvent louches. Et le garage abandonné, repère reconnu des orphelins, au milieu du tout.

Voilà le quartier où je vis.

Cette fois, les gens ne se retournent pas pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas me racketter, mais bien pour constater, ébahis, la présence de Sasuke Uchiha et sa garde à mes côtés.

Ma gorge est de plus en plus nouée au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons du Garage. Que vont-ils dire… ? Kiba et les autres, comment vont-ils prendre la nouvelle ?

Le Garage n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde… Quelqu'un en sort.

Merde. C'est Udon. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit à son tour, un air ahuri s'installe sur son visage et il détale à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. À peine quelques instants plus tard, une bonne dizaine de têtes d'enfants apparaissent dans l'embrasure de la porte et à la seule fenêtre de cette façade du bâtiment.

— Merde, grogné-je, cette fois oralement.

Kiba, mon meilleur ami, est parmi eux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, pouvoir lui dire au revoir ou partir comme un voleur sans avoir eu à faire face à sa réaction ? En fait, aucune de ces deux options ne me convient. Je voudrais juste ne jamais avoir à faire un choix.

— Tout va bien, Naruto ?

Je sursaute, ayant oublié sa présence, et me tourne vers Sasuke.

— Euh… Oui ! Je-… Pas de problème.

— Préfères-tu y aller seul ou veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

— Je… bégayé-je, pris au dépourvu. Je peux y aller seul, Sasuke-sama.

Il me détaille quelques instants, puis pose brièvement sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement.

— Très bien. Tu as dix minutes. Nous t'attendons là.

J'acquiesce prestement puis m'éloigne lentement. Un étrange sensation me tord l'estomac. Comme si, en avançant, je me jetais dans la gueule du loup volontairement, plongeant dans l'inconnu, alors que je connais le Garage, que j'y vis depuis quatorze ans…

J'arrive à l'entrée, la gorge serrée, et passe le pas de la porte. Une dizaine d'yeux m'observe comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

Un sourire tendu s'installe sur mes lèvres.

— Salut, les gars.

— Naruto ! s'exclame une voix, ignorant mes paroles. Tu nous expliques pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha t'attends devant le Garage ?

Techniquement, le fameux Garage n'en est pas un. Ce serait plutôt un petit entrepôt divisé en deux salles séparées par une cloison coulissante sur le côté. On m'a appris quand j'ai aménagé ici qu'on l'avait nommé comme ça parce que les premiers orphelins à y avoir élu domicile y avaient trouvé une carcasse de voiture qu'ils avaient dû sortir. La carcasse est d'ailleurs toujours là, à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il n'y a pas d'opérations de nettoyage du quartier, par ici. Les habitants n'ont pas les moyens de les payer.

La plus petite salle, celle où je me trouve, sert de salle commune. Le sol est recouvert de tapis multicolores sans aucun but esthétique et il y a une vieille table et de vieilles chaises au fond, pour les repas. Quelqu'un a réussi à voler une petite cuisinière avec deux brûleurs, reliée à une bouteille de gaz qu'il faut renouveler régulièrement – une opération délicate – et je suis celui qui a déniché le micro-onde flambant neuf qui repose fièrement à côté, branché à une prise. L'un de mes vols les plus audacieux, au vu et su du vendeur d'un des quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Il y a aussi une bassine d'eau destinée à l'alimentation uniquement, qui nous sert de réserve. On a même réussi à dégoter un canapé presque pas pourri dans une décharge, et on l'a ramené jusqu'ici. On a deux fenêtres dans cette salle, quasiment l'une en face de l'autre, ce qui nous donne un éclairage naturel plutôt agréable en journée, et deux lampes dont la source d'alimentation, de l'huile, est ramenée par les plus vieux – dont je fais partie – qui sont chargés de la voler. La plus grande salle, de l'autre côté, est notre dortoir, il n'y a pas de lits, trop encombrant, juste une vingtaine de matelas fins disposés sur le sol, avec des draps pour les chanceux. L'hiver, si on n'a pas assez de couverture, on s'aligne tous sur la longueur de la pièce, on se colle comme on peut les uns aux autres, et on partage. On prône la solidarité, au Garage.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre au dortoir, qu'on calfeutre la nuit avec du papier d'alu – il ne faut pas gâcher le peu de couvertures qu'on a – et également deux lampes, électriques, cette fois, qui pendent au plafond. Vous vous doutez bien qu'on n'a pas les moyens de se payer l'électricité, mais les anciens résidents ont réussi à détourner une partie de l'électricité d'un quartier voisin et de la conduire jusqu'ici. On ne fait pas plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai refusé que Sasuke m'accompagne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait en découvrant nos petits trafics… Il a dit qu'il ne me poursuivrait pas, mais les gars du Garage, c'est moins sûr…

Que ce soit ici où là-bas, le plafond du bâtiment est totalement décrépi, truffé de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Nous avons cependant réussi à conserver un hygiène relative : Les murs sont sommairement nettoyés jusqu'à une hauteur de deux mètres, et nous sommes certainement les seuls du quartier à ne pas avoir de rats où autres rongeurs importuns entre nos murs.

Nous avons donc réussi à trouver un certain confort dans ce vieux bâtiment tout pourri, mais nous ne possédons par contre pas de système de douche. Pour se laver, comme pour les lessives, c'est comme pour tout le monde dans le quartier : soit on va à la réserve d'eau avec un seau et éventuellement un morceau de savon, mais l'eau est payante, soit on trouve ailleurs. Chacun pour soi.

Kiba me fixe, sans colère, juste attendant ma réponse, un peu éberlué tout de même, et son regard perçant me sort de ma rêverie.

On a tous mis du nôtre dans l'organisation du Garage. Ça aura pris du temps, mais on a finalement réussi à créer un semblant d'ordre et instaurer une mini-société dans le bâtiment. Et dire que je vais le quitter, tous les quitter, dans quelques minutes à peine…

— Vous allez avoir du mal à me croire, les gars… Mais je viens d'être, en quelques sortes, enrôlé dans l'armée.

Un silence stupéfait accueille la nouvelle. Je m'y attendais, mais je suis tout de même extrêmement mal à l'aise. Nerveusement, je me frotte les cheveux et détourne le regard.

— Bref… Du coup, euh… Voilà. J'suis désolé. Je dois partir.

Sans attendre la réponse, je me tourne vers le dortoir, que la porte tirée laisse apercevoir, et me dirige vers mon emplacement, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds chaussés d'une simple paire de sandales. Je ramasse mes quelques effets personnels que je fourre dans une grande sacoche – achetée, s'il vous plait – puis je défais les draps de mon lit, les roule en boule et les mets sur celui de Kiba. Ils seront certainement donnés plus tard à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas.

J'entends le grincement de la porte qui coulisse et son léger claquement quand elle se ferme. Je clos mes paupières un instant, puis prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage avant de me retourner. Je sais parfaitement que c'est Kiba, qu'il veut une conversation privée avec moi, et que je ne m'en sortirai pas si facilement. C'est pour ça que j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'il ne soit pas là.

— Naruto, mon pote, il va falloir qu'on cause.

— Hm. Je-…

Il me coupe, mais de tout façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

— C'est sérieux, cette embrouille ?

— Retourne à la fenêtre, si tu veux vérifier…

— Donc, tu pars.

— Hm.

— À l'armée.

— Hm.

— Et Sasuke Uchiha lui-même t'a enrôlé.

— Hm…

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas assez con pour ne pas comprendre que cette situation est _vraiment_ irréaliste et que tu me caches _forcément_ quelque-chose.

Si tu savais à quel point je suis perdu, Kiba. Mais, ne trouvant pas mes mots pour le lui expliquer, je ne peux que sortir un « Désolé » pitoyable. Mon ami soupire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— T'es qu'un faux-frère, Naruto, tu le sais, ça ? On avait pourtant dit qu'on partirait ensemble de ce trou…

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie qui transpire de sa voix, ni de la déception, et j'en suis infiniment soulagé. Juste une nostalgie prématurée qui me brise le cœur.

— Ki'… Je suis tellement désolé, excuse-moi, je… Je…

Il a dû sentir la détresse dans ma voix puisque ses mains pressent soudainement mes épaules pour m'interrompre. Son regard, sérieux comme rarement il l'a été, éperonne le mien.

— Récite-moi les règles du Garage, Naruto.

Désorienté, je m'exécute.

— Numéro 1 : On accepte tout le monde dans le Garage, quelle que soit la place qu'il nous reste, parce-qu'on a tous été dans la même merde que celui qui est seul dans la rue, et qu'il attend la même aide que celle qu'on a reçue. Numéro 2 : Aucune violence au sein du Garage et de ses habitants, sinon t'es viré. Numéro 3 : Lave-toi une fois par semaine minimum, pas de puants dans le Garage. Numéro 4 : Les plus vieux et les anciens aident les plus jeunes et les nouveaux, parce-que la solidarité est essentielle au Garage. Numéro 5 : Tu peux rester au Garage jusqu'à tes vingt-cinq ans, après, t'es assez vieux pour te démerder. Numéro 6…

Je me tais, troublé. Mais Kiba ne me lâche pas, ni du regard, ni mes épaules.

— Dis la numéro 6.

— …

— Naruto.

— … Numéro 6 : N'aie aucun scrupules à quitter le Garage plus tôt si tu trouves mieux ailleurs, mais t'as pas intérêt à oublier que c'est le Garage qui t'as sorti de la merde en premier.

Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kiba. La boule dans ma gorge a doublé de volume, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le quitter dans quelques instants.

— Bon, bah puisque tu te souviens des règles, tu peux partir, Naru. Je crois que t'as trouvé mieux ailleurs. »

* * *

 **Et c'est là que l'auteure, horrifiée, se rend compte qu'elle va _encore_ devoir reporter le moment où Naruto rentre dans le QG au chapitre prochain parce-que le chapitre fait déjà presque 3000 mots et que ça ferait une trop grande différence avec les autres chapitres si on insérait ce passage vu le gros morceau que c'est...**

 **BRAIF, pour le prochain, promis !**

 **Eh, bien, encore un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action, on apprend seulement les métiers respectifs des Naru et Sasu pas-Kaisei, et un peu sur la vie de Naruto-Kaisei avant la proposition de Sasuke-Kaisei, mais concrètement, rien sur les Kaisei XD Bon... Je me fais attendre. Mais plus d'infos au chapitre suivant, promis ^^ (ou à celui d'après... _)**

 **BRÈFFE (si je vous jure, je sais l'écrire correctement), j'ai lu les quelques hypothèses que j'ai reçu... Je dirai rien XD mais continuez mes enfants ! Ah, et le point qui a été soulevé (j'attendais qu'on le soulève !) : le bras de Sasuke ? Il a quoi ?! Et ce délire de pouvoirs, là ? Reviewez !**

 **(Plus sérieusement, j'hésite à mettre LFCPPF en hiatus pour me concentrer sur celle-là (sans compter celles que je ne poste pas, bien évidemment) et ne pas me sentir coupable de ne rien poster là-bas, pour ou contre ?)**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Snow ~**


	6. Chapitre 5 — Le Palais

_**MERCI**_ _ **DE BIEN VOULOIR LIRE L'INTRO ET LA CONCLUSION QUI NE SONT DÉFINITIVEMENT FAITES NI POUR LES CHIENS, NI POUR LES MURS, PAS PLUS QUE POUR LE GENTIL VENTILATEUR DANS MA CHAMBRE, MAIS BIEN POUR VOUS**_

 **Coucou chers lecteurs !**

 **Nous voici au tout dernier jour du mois de juillet pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai fini il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, mais j'ai pris la décision de poster les chapitres de cette fiction le dernier jour du mois où je poste, quel que soit le mois (en essayant tout de même de ne pas excéder deux mois entre deux posts), à partir de maintenant ! Hâte de voir combien de temps cette résolution va durer quand on prend en compte le fait que j'ai failli _oublier_ de poster dès la première mise en pratique...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, revoici le monde des Kaisei, en force, puisqu'aujourd'hui, 3000 mots rien que pour eux ! Pas de passage sur Naruto et Sasuke du monde que vous connaissez mieux cette fois-ci. Pour ceux que ça peinerait, même si on n'a pas encore vraiment eu le temps de s'attacher à eux, sachez que cette histoire est coupée grossièrement en deux parties, la première traitant de l'évolution de Naru-Kaisei en tant que soldat, la deuxième se concentrant plus sur Naru-Rêveur, qui, rappelons-le, va ni plus ni moins finir dans un hosto psychiatrique ! Je vous demanderai donc un peu de patience ;)**

 **Sur ceux, mesdemoiselles messieurs – surtout mesdemoiselles, si je ne m'abuse – voici l'arrivée tant attendue de Naruto au Palais !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je les ai demandés au père noël l'hiver dernier, mais dans la mesure où on est en juillet, je crois que c'est cuit... Non, Naruto et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et non, je ne gagne pas un centime pour cette fanfiction, mais je m'enrichis de vos reviews !**

* * *

 ** _Précédemment..._**

 _..._

 _La gorge nouée, il hocha la tête, et ce jour-là, par ce simple geste, il scella son destin._

 _..._

 _Qu'était-il encore passé par la tête de Naruto pour qu'il refuse de se réveiller…?_

 _..._

 _Vous allez avoir du mal à me croire, les gars… Mais je viens d'être, en quelques sortes, enrôlé dans l'armée._

 _..._

 _tu peux partir, Naru. Je crois que t'as trouvé mieux ailleurs. »_

 _..._

 ** _La suite, maintenant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Palais

« Une fois ma discussion avec Kiba terminée, je ramasse mon sac et nous retournons à nouveau dans la salle commune où les résidents nous attendent, inquiets.

— Naruto-nii-chan ! C'est vrai ? Tu vas partir ?

La voix suppliante d'Udon me serre la poitrine. Kiba s'éloigne de moi pour lui frotter affectueusement la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Udon, c'est le petit protégé de Kiba. C'est mon ami qui l'a trouvé, il y a maintenant deux ans, errant dans les rues, maigre, pâle, avec un rhume qu'il semblait traîner depuis longtemps. Il l'a ramené au Garage, et depuis, ils ne se quittent presque pas, c'est limite pire qu'avec moi…

— Euh, oui. Je m'en vais, les gars… Aujourd'hui. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt… ça s'est fait il y a moins d'une demi-heure… Dites au revoir aux autres pour moi, souris-je.

— Tu es obligé de partir immédiatement ? demande l'un des plus jeune, un petit blond du nom de Ryû.

— Eh bien… Je… Si je veux y aller, oui, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je repense aux deux jours de réflexion que m'avait accordé Sasuke. Mentalement, je m'insulte pour ma précipitation. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas fait part de ma décision immédiatement, j'aurais encore eu deux jours pour en parler à mes amis et tenter de me justifier ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'une fois mon choix fait, Sasuke n'aurait pas de temps à perdre avec mes adieux… Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à peine deux minutes…

— Les gars, ne le faites surtout pas culpabiliser, intervient Kiba d'un ton légèrement caustique, ce crétin serait capable de foutre sa vie en l'air pour vos jolis yeux.

— Hey ! Ferme-la, sale clébard !

Les enfants rient devant cette scène si banale entre Kiba et moi, et d'une certaine façon, ça me rend déjà nostalgique. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans eux… ? Nous avons pour la majorité tous grandi ensemble, survécu ensemble, nous nous sommes battus ensemble et soutenus les uns les autres.

Une main échoue dans mon dos, me faisant relever la tête que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

— Travaille bien à l'armée, mon pote, s'exclame Kiba. Tu ferais mieux de devenir quelqu'un d'important ! Et de passer nous voir, de temps en temps, pour nous raconter tout ça !

— Bien sûr que je viendrai vous voir ! affirmé-je. Personne ne peut se passer du Garage trop longtemps, c'est bien connu !

— Ouais, c'est ça, rigole mon ami. Et fais attention à ce que ton poste ne te monte pas trop à la tête. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens.

Je n'y tiens plus, ses dernières paroles sont la goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase, pour moi. Abandonnant toute la retenue que je comptais garder au départ, pour ne pas avoir encore plus mal au cœur quand je devrais les quitter, je prends Kiba dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi.

— Oh ! Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, s'exclame-t-il, amusé, mais je ne le lâche pas.

Alors, ses bras, restés ballants jusqu'ici, me serrent à leur tour, puissamment, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque-chose à travers son étreinte.

La petite main d'Udon atterrit sur mon avant-bras, bientôt suivi par celles des autres, qui m'offrent ainsi leur soutien. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je lâche mon meilleur ami.

— Allez, vas-y, Naruto, m'enjoint Kiba.

Et cela sonne comme un adieu. »

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke observa le jeune homme qu'il venait de recruter sortir de l'entrepôt miteux qu'il appelait le Garage, se retourner une dernière fois vers l'entrée et faire un signe de la main à ses occupants. Puis il tourna définitivement le dos au bâtiment et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers lui.

— Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Sasuke lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son niveau.

L'autre prit une grande inspiration, puis il acquiesça sans un mot.

Le brun hocha la tête en retour, l'expression fermée. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux environs, semblant réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision.

— J'ai envoyé trois de mes quatre gardes quadriller le quartier, expliqua-t-il à celui qui allait devenir son apprenti. Kaga, va avec eux et préviens-les que nous partons sans vous. Rendez-vous directement au QG pour votre rapport.

Le dernier garde, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains, hocha sèchement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Sasuke se détourna ensuite vers Naruto.

— Dépêchons-nous. Ça va bientôt faire une heure que j'ai quitté le Palais, si nous ne rentrons pas assez vite et qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils seront bien capables d'envoyer toute la Police à ma recherche.

— Ils ?

— Le Conseil, grommela le chef de l'armée en se mettant en marche.

Le blond courut à sa suite, calant le rythme de son pas sur celui, plutôt rapide, de Sasuke.

— Vous n'aimez pas les membres du Conseil, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke-sama ?

Le plus vieux le regarda en coin sans s'arrêter de marcher.

— Disons que l'armée et les Conseillers ont quelques différends, lâcha-t-il. Mais tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt.

— Vous parlez de ce qui se dit lors des Conseils, après l'Assemblée ? Pourquoi personne ne peut y assister ? Qui a décidé ça ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils au littéral flot de paroles de Naruto, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il allait de toute évidence falloir lui inculquer quelques codes Uchiha s'il ne voulait que le plus jeune se ridiculise.

— Tu comprendras samedi, trancha-t-il, coupant net le blond dans sa phrase.

Ce dernier s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, la mine ébahie.

— Vous voulez dire que… Je vais assister au Conseil… ?

— Et à l'Assemblée, oui. Ce légalement et à mon côté.

— Vous voulez-dire, sur la Piste ?!

— C'est la place qui revient à l'apprenti du chef de l'armée, se contenta de répondre Sasuke, espérant que cela contenterait le blond et qu'il arrêterait de poser des questions pendant un moment.

Mais Naruto persista, s'orientant immédiatement sur un autre sujet.

— En quoi va consister ma formation ?

— Tu vas bientôt le savoir, soupira Sasuke.

— Je vais devoir combattre rapidement ?

— Tout dépendra de ton niveau lors de la prochaine bataille.

— Et les Kaisei, ils ressemblent à quoi, d'ailleurs ?

— Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

— Et il y a combien de…

Sasuke cessa d'écouter le babillage de son vis-à-vis, se contentant d'accélérer le pas. Décidément, ce jeune homme était un personnage étonnant. Lorsqu'il l'avait abordé, à l'Ichiraku, et même avant, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu sur les toits, le blond avait semblé affreusement intimidé par sa personne et lui témoignait un immense respect. Mais, maintenant qu'ils progressaient tous deux dans les ruelles étroites et désertes de Konoha pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Naruto semblait avoir oublié toutes les convenances et se laissait commander par sa curiosité débordante. De même, lui qui semblait si triste et nostalgique quelques minutes auparavant à cause de son départ du Garage arborait à présent un sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage. Et ceci était assez amusant. Même si le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à agacer Sasuke.

Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, Naruto se calma immédiatement en prenant conscience de son emportement et s'excusa avec embarras avant de se taire. Tout du moins pendant quelques temps, puisque moins de cinq minutes après il reprit la parole, plus posément du moins.

— Au fait, Sasuke-sama, quel est le problème avec votre bras ?

Le chef de l'armée l'observa quelques instants, silencieux, avant de répondre.

— On sort rarement d'une bataille indemne, Naruto.

Le blond frissonna au ton excessivement grave qu'avait employé l'Uchiha et baissa les yeux, impressionné.

— C'est grave ? osa-t-il.

— Non.

Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, il ne vit pas le fin sourire qui ourla les lèvres du plus vieux en entendant son soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, il ne reprit pas la parole, la remarque, plutôt dure, de Sasuke, avait achevé de le refroidir.

Ils continuèrent leur route à travers les ruelles silencieusement, et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la Grande Rue – ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était la seule voie menant à la porte du Palais – la mine ébahie des gens devant le duo improbable qu'ils formaient, le chef de l'armée en personne et un vulgaire garçon des rues à en juger par ses vêtements, l'intimidation empêcha Naruto de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Sasuke, l'air toujours imperturbable, le guida jusqu'aux Grandes Portes, tandis que le blond admirait, émerveillé, la fine architecture de la façade. Personne n'avait le droit de s'approcher de trop près du Palais, certainement pas lui, et personne, même pas les plus téméraires, ne se risquait à transgresser cette règle.

Le chef de l'armée, ne jetant pas un coup d'œil au décor pour le moins ostentatoire de l'entrée du Palais, entraîna Naruto à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps d'admirer les multiples gravures qui zébraient la façade, tantôt représentant des éléments réels, tantôt formant plutôt des motifs abstraits. Il le guida jusqu'aux portes ouvertes protégées par quatre gardiens, lesquels leur cédèrent immédiatement le passage en voyant son visage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus qu'à l'entrée, malgré l'émerveillement encore plus prononcé de son futur apprenti. En effet, l'immense hall aux imposantes colonnes faites entièrement de marbre rouge, en contraste avec le sol, aux murs et au très haut plafond qui étaient d'un blanc éclatant, forçait le respect.

— Dépêche-toi, dit-il à Naruto, alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté pour admirer le symbole du Palais peint en rouge sombre sur l'un des murs. Tu auras tout le temps de visiter chaque pièce de ce bâtiment plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres choses à faire, et il serait préférable qu'aucun membre du Conseil ne te voie avant samedi.

— Comment allez-vous faire, s'ils vivent dans le Palais ? s'étonna Naruto en se détournant de la fresque.

Le brun l'observa un instant d'un œil mystérieux, puis dépassa le jeune homme pour se rendre jusqu'à une galerie couverte longeant ce qui semblait être un immense jardin qui était visible depuis l'entrée.

— Ça se fera. Nous ne devrions pas éprouver trop de difficultés à te cacher une petite semaine.

Le futur apprenti le suivit, intrigué, mais ne posa pas de question. Dans la galerie, un peu décalés sur la gauche par rapport à l'entrée, un homme brun et une femme aux cheveux roses semblaient patienter pour quelque-chose.

Naruto se crispa, craignant qu'on pose des questions sur les raisons de sa présence aux côtés de Sasuke Uchiha. À sa grande surprise, pourtant, le chef de l'armée se dirigea droit vers eux et ceux-ci se redressèrent à son arrivée, souriants, posant un regard curieux sur le blond mais sans faire de remarque.

— Shikamaru, Sakura, salua Sasuke, ce à quoi ils répondirent par un simple hochement de tête.

Il s'arrêta en face d'eux, Naruto l'imitant nerveusement, puis fit un geste en direction du blond.

— Le voici, annonça-t-il. Naruto, je te présente Nara Shikamaru, le Général des forces aériennes et marines de l'armée ainsi que mon bras droit, et Haruno Sakura, la commandante de l'infanterie.

— C'est donc toi, le fameux Uzumaki Naruto, le « garçon mystère », s'enthousiasma Sakura Haruno en détaillant ouvertement Naruto. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Naruto hésita un instant, puis serra sa main sans un mot, avant de serrer celle de Shikamaru Nara qui se contenta d'un bref « Enchanté » fatigué.

Il était extrêmement impressionné d'avoir affaire si tôt avec deux membres si haut gradés de l'armée, et son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

— Shikamaru et Sakura vont s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui et te mener à tes quartiers, lui apprit Sasuke.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet. Des chiffres lumineux s'affichèrent aussitôt au dessus de celui-ci, l'informant certainement de l'heure.

— Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai pris du retard dans mes rapports en m'occupant de ton cas, et je dois impérativement le rattraper avant samedi.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, commençant à paniquer, mais le brun ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester.

— Shikamaru et Sakura vont t'expliquer tout ce que tu as à savoir pour l'instant, ainsi que le déroulement de la semaine à venir. Ne t'inquiète pas trop et contente-toi de suivre leurs instructions. Je passerai te voir demain… réfléchit-il. Vers 15h00, ici-même, Sakura t'emmèneras, décréta-t-il alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête, notant mentalement l'information. Sur ce…

Il posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule du blond puis fit demi-tour, laissant son futur apprenti aux mains de ses deux subordonnés.

Les deux jeunes gens l'enjoignirent alors à le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, trop hagard pour poser des questions.

Le trio prit en sens inverse le chemin que Naruto et Sasuke avaient emprunté pour venir jusque-là, mais tournèrent à droite avant de se retrouver dans l'entrée pour emprunter un gigantesque escalier blanc recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Ils gravirent deux étages, traversèrent une multitude de couloirs pour arriver à un autre escalier où ils montèrent encore d'un étage, traversèrent encore plusieurs couloirs, et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte quelconque, qui ne payait pas de mine en comparaison avec le luxe apparent de l'ensemble de bâtiment.

Le blond commençait à angoisser de plus en plus à l'idée qu'il allait devoir refaire ce labyrinthe en sens inverse le lendemain pour aller retrouver Sasuke dans la galerie.

Voyant son air effrayé, Sakura lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement dans le dos.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal d'être perdu au début, et tu mettras sans aucun doute plusieurs semaines à t'y retrouver, rit-elle. Mais on est chargés de te guider, Shikamaru et moi, tout ira bien.

Naruto hocha la tête, toujours dépassé par les évènements. Sakura sembla se satisfaire de cette simple réponse puisqu'elle lui servit un grand sourire.

— Bon, alors es-tu prêt à découvrir tes appartements ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors que Shikamaru ouvrait la porte.

— Mes ? demanda-t-il, ses premières paroles depuis qu'ils les avait rencontrés.

Ses accompagnateurs ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre, ils se contentèrent de le pousser à l'intérieur, et les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

— Non mais je rêve ?!

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière lui. Aussitôt, il reprit ses esprits et se décala pour laisser entrer le général et la commandante.

— Bienvenue chez toi, Naruto ! sourit Sakura, alors que Shikamaru arborait un air amusé.

Le blond reporta son regard sur la pièce, puis se tourna vers Sakura, puis à nouveau vers la pièce, et à nouveau vers Sakura.

— Je crois qu'il y a erreur, là.

L'endroit était tout bonnement immense, comme tout dans ce Palais de toute évidence, mais là, le choc était plus grand. La chambre, enfin ce qui y ressemblait au vu du lit qui y trônait sur le côté, était certainement aussi grande voire plus que le Garage tout entier. Bien qu'impersonnelle pour l'instant, une multitude de meubles y avaient été placés : un lit bien-sûr – immense –, un bureau à son opposé – immense –, trois armoires – immenses – remplies de tiroirs rassemblée dans un coin près du bureau, une télévision – immense – encastrée dans le mur face au lit, deux canapés et deux fauteuils – immenses – qui paraissaient très confortables autour d'une grande table basse finement sculptée au centre de la salle, et même une table avec six chaises sur la droite. Il y avait une porte fermée à côté de la porte d'entrée, une à quelques mètres du lit, et une troisième à son opposé.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans aucun doute l'immense baie vitrée qui couvrait toute la largeur de la pièce en face de la porte d'entrée, et donnait sur l'énorme parc intérieur du château. Il y avait également un balcon, invisible car décalé par rapport à la baie, et il fallait descendre trois marches pour y accéder, il ne gâchait ainsi pas le paysage.

— Ça ne peut pas être _chez moi_ ! s'exclama Naruto, effaré.

— Bien-sûr que si, rétorqua Sakura, amusée. Il fallait bien ça pour l'apprenti du chef de l'armée.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard effrayé alors qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'univers dans lequel il venait de mettre les pieds, drastiquement différent de celui auquel il était habitué.

— Mais je-…

— Tu t'y feras, le coupa sobrement Shikamaru, un air ennuyé affiché clairement sur son visage.

Il porta son regard sur la sacoche de Naruto, sceptique.

— Ce sont tes seules affaires ?

— Ah, euh… Oui… murmura Naruto, conscient soudainement qu'il devait faire tache dans le tableau.

— Ça peut attendre, alors, déclara Shikamaru sans faire de remarque.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant puis la fourra dans sa poche et adopta une posture légèrement avachie.

— Voilà comment va se passer ta semaine : aujourd'hui, tu vas te contenter de déballer tes affaires et de te familiariser avec ta chambre. Demain, en plus de l'entrevue avec Sasuke, Sakura te fera visiter le Palais et le parc que tu peux voir d'ici. Mercredi, on te présentera officieusement aux autres hauts gradés de l'armée, aux différents formateurs et aux gens de ta zone d'âge. Jeudi, tu feras la rencontre de la promotion d'aspirants soldat de cette année, et nous irons t'acheter des vêtements. Vendredi, tu passeras une grande partie de la journée avec Sasuke, car il veut que tu sois présent lors de la préparation de l'Assemblée et du Conseil. Et samedi, comme tu le sais, l'Assemblée et le Conseil auront lieu et tu y assisteras. Cela prendra une grande partie de la journée, et le rapport général post-Conseil nous occuperas tous jusqu'à tard le soir. Dimanche, tu auras quartier libre toute la journée, mais interdiction de quitter le Palais pour l'instant. Sasuke prévoira certainement quelque-chose pour toi, de toute façon.

Devant l'air perdu de Naruto, il soupira à nouveau puis ajouta :

— Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne te souviens pas de tout. C'était juste à titre d'information, Sakura et moi connaissons ton emploi du temps et nous t'accompagnerons.

Naruto soupira à son tour, dépassé par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient bien trop vite pour lui. Sa vie dans le Palais promettait d'être bien remplie…

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon, toujours pas l'ombre d'une info sur les Kaisei... C'était pourtant prévu pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le case qu'on arrivait aux 3000 mots et ça devenait un peu trop (c'est un gros morceau quand même)... Je ne devrais pas promettre, mais promis, il y en aura au moins un peu au chapitre prochain, ou alors à celui d'après ! Faut dire qu'il y a tout un paquet d'explications à fournir...**

 **La prochaine fois, donc, on repasse un peu sur Naru-Rêveur, puis on assistera au début de la semaine chargée de Naru-Kaisei, avec, si tout se passe bien, une petite discussion sur les Kaisei !**

 **Aucun rapport, mais une petite idée m'est passée par la tête : celle de faire des chapitres hors-série qui parlent des passés respectifs de Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto et Sasuke (très bizarre d'écrire ça...) parce-que je ne pourrais assurément pas insérer ces flashs-back dans l'histoire... Ce serait assez court, et j'ai déjà trois, quatre idées qui me trottent dans la tête, dont une que j'ai particulièrement envie d'écrire. Dites-moi si ça vous branche ;)**

 **C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire x) Reviews ? J'vous aime.**

 **Bye,**

 **Snow ~**


	7. Chapitre 6 — Sama ? Non

_**MERCI**_ _ **VRAIMENT, D'ACCEPTER DE LIRE L'INTRO ET LA CONCLUSION QUE J'AUTEURE, J'AI NOMMÉ MOI, PASSE DU TEMPS À FAIRE, NON PAS POUR ELLE (ELLE SAIT DÉJÀ TOUT DE SON HISTOIRE), MAIS POUR VOUS, CHERS LECTEURS, ET SEULEMENT VOUS**_

 **Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir, vu l'heure...**

 **Bon eh bien, ça fait deux mois... Enfin, presque, techniquement ça fera deux mois demain. Je poste le chapitre très légèrement en avance, parce-que... je ne pourrai peut-être pas demain, voyez-vous XD Et ce serait bête d'attendre encooore.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit. J'ai décidé que je vous devais des explications quant aux délais assez scandaleux de publication, surtout vu le nombre de mots que je vous ponds à chaque fois... C'est très simple, j'ai une méthode d'écriture assez spéciale, dirai-je... Tous mes chapitres, je peux affirmer que tous, sans exceptions, je les ai écrits en entre une et trois fois maximum. Et c'est là que tout le monde fronce les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi deux mois d'attente... Eh bien, mon inspiration est disons... capricieuse. Elle ne vient que quand elle veut, et souvent, quand elle veut, je n'ai pas le temps XD donc bon, oui, je mets du temps à poster. Ouais, ouais, ça craint un max x)**

 **Bref ! Voici le chapitre 6 et je dois dire que je ne l'aime pas ! Je trouve le style beaucoup trop brouillon (déjà qu'avant c'était pas la joie...), mais je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire attendre un troisième mois ! Donc voici, de toute façon, j'ai déjà prévu de réécrire et corriger la fic quand je l'aurai finie (dans 20 ans...)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, qui n'a absolument pas pris la forme et le déroulement que j'avais prévu, on a une discussion avec Sakura (beaucoup plus longue que prévu), des infos (plus ou moins) ENFIN sur les Kaisei, et... une visite de la chambre. En bref, c'est un chapitre charnière tout caca ! (Oui, vous avez potentiellement attendu deux mois pour ça)**

 **Allez, lisez quand même, ça vous passera le temps x)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Naruto, ils sont pas à mouê, mais l'histoire et le – que dis-je – les mondes sont bien à mouê !**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment...**_

 _..._

 _"Allez, vas-y, Naruto, m'enjoint Kiba, et cela sonne comme un adieu."_

 _..._

 _Tu auras tout le temps de visiter chaque pièce de ce bâtiment plus tard._

 _..._

 _La vie de Naruto dans le Palais promettait d'être bien remplie…_

 _..._

 ** _La suite maintenant !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sama ? Non...

— … Et là, on est allés au Garage, une sorte de repère pour les orphelins de la ville, et il y avait toi, un certain Udon et un Ryû… Les autres, je ne sais pas leur nom, mais il paraît qu'une vingtaine de gamins y vivent !

Sasuke soupira en entendant les cris fervents s'échapper de la salle à manger. Était-il donc entouré de gamins ? Était-ce vraiment possible de manifester autant d'enthousiasme pour un simple _rêve_ ?

Levant très certainement pour la trente-sixième fois les yeux au ciel, il sortit de la cuisine, ses plats en main et les posa en face de tout ce petit monde qui peuplait sa maison. C'était la même chose tous les week-ends. Chaque samedi, tous leurs amis s'invitaient dans leur appartement et y passaient une bonne moitié de journée. Il y avait Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sai, Kiba, et même Jiraya. Ces deux derniers semblaient d'ailleurs être les plus intéressés par le récit de son petit-ami.

— Le Palais était juste _immense_ , je vous jure, je suis sûr qu'il faut deux jours pour le visiter entièrement !

Sasuke s'assit lourdement à côté du blond, attirant momentanément son attention avant qu'il ne se replonge dans son histoire.

— Non, mais franchement, c'était tellement cool que j'ai dormi jusqu'à onze heures du mat', hein, Sas'ke ?

— Oui, et la prochaine fois, évite, par contre, que je ne sois pas obligé de mentir à ton boss, hm ?

— Bah t'avais qu'à pas lui mentir ! s'amusa Naruto.

— Pour lui dire quoi ? « Pardon, monsieur, vraiment désolé, mon copain est trop occupé à dormir et rêver d'un autre monde pour venir travailler ? … Oui, c'est bien ça, il aura bientôt vingt ans… »

L'ensemble de la tablée éclata de rire.

 **OoOoO**

« Shikamaru nous quitte quelques instants après m'avoir donné mon emploi du temps en nous disant qu'il a du travail. Je me retrouve seul avec Sakura, et après un petit silence, elle reprend la parole, toujours joyeusement :

— Bien ! Si tu as des questions, ne te gêne pas et pose-les !

Je la dévisage quelques instants alors que, nullement gênée par mon silence – contrairement à moi – elle prend place sur l'une des six chaises autour de la table. Derrière son sourire, je peux sentir la puissance qu'elle possède, et celle-ci n'est pas négligeable. Elle n'est pas commandante pour rien, mais c'est tout de même étonnant de savoir que tant de force est concentrée dans cette femme. Elle a l'air si gentil et inoffensif, personne ne s'en méfierait. Déstabilisé par la situation, et aussi, je dois l'avouer, par l'absence de Sasuke, je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir, alors je me contente de l'imiter et m'assois en face d'elle.

— Je-… Hum…

Je me racle la gorge, incertain. J'ai tellement de questions qui tournent dans ma tête que je ne sais absolument pas laquelle formuler en premier.

— Lance-toi, m'encourage Sakura en me donnant un sourire. J'ai tout mon temps !

Ses paroles me remettent plus ou moins en confiance, du moins assez pour que je parvienne à organiser la plupart de mes idées.

— Euh, donc… À quoi… À quoi ressemblent les Kaisei ?

Le visage jusque-là avenant de la jeune femme se ferme immédiatement, tout comme je regrette immédiatement mes mots. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de poser cette question d'entrée de jeu… Pourtant, Sakura me rassure en retrouvant rapidement son sourire avant de me répondre.

— Excuse-moi, je viens de penser à un souvenir… pas très joyeux. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est assez indéfinissable… Une grande partie des Kaisei ressemblent, ou plutôt ont la _forme_ d'animaux que nous connaissons, comme les chevaux, les rats, les corbeaux, les fauves… D'autres ont la forme d'animaux mystiques, ils sont plus rares et plus… étranges. Et il y en a encore d'autres, qui n'ont pas de forme à proprement parler, ou alors pas de forme connue. Ils sont parmi les plus dangereux car ce sont les plus instables entre tous, il ne vaut mieux pas avoir affaire à eux.

— Mais comment je pourrais distinguer… un cheval, par exemple, d'un cheval Kaisei ?

— Oh, crois-moi, ricane Sakura, et son rire me donne des frissons. Tu parviendras sans difficultés à faire la différence. J'ai dit qu'ils avaient la forme d'animaux, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Disons qu'ils en ont _presque_ la forme. Et puis, il y a autre chose qui fera que tu sauras parfaitement si la créature que tu as en face de toi est un Kaisei ou non…

— Quoi ? m'exclamé-je, suspendu à ses lèvres.

— Leur couleur. Exceptés certains d'entre eux, les Kaisei ont tous la même couleur.

J'attends une suite qui ne vient pas. Incapable d'en rester là, je tente de presser Sakura pour qu'elle m'en dise plus, mais c'est peine perdue.

— C'est indescriptible, se contente-t-elle de me répondre, à ma plus grande frustration. Tu comprendras quand tu en verras un.

— Mais le temps que j'en vois un, je-…

— Ce sera bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, me contredit-elle. Peut-être même dès la semaine prochaine si Sasuke est assez sadique pour te faire commencer l'entraînement juste après le Conseil.

Je fronce les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Ils ne comptent tout de même pas me mettre sur le champ de bataille à peine suis-je arrivé, tout de même ?! J'ai déjà entendu dire que l'entraînement pour devenir soldat était particulièrement difficile, ils ne pousseraient pas jusque-là…? Je secoue la tête. C'est impossible. Sasuke ne laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille. Ce serait emmener à une mort certaine 90% des aspirants soldats. En plus d'être d'une barbarie extrême, ce serait purement contre-productif, et de moins en moins de monde voudrait s'engager.

— Alors, comment ?

Je ne me rends compte que j'ai pensé cette dernière question à voix haute que quand Sakura y répond.

— C'est simple, il y a des Kaisei dans le campus.

— … _Pardon ?_

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout te sera expliqué en temps et en heure par tes instructeurs. Tout est sous contrôle et il n'y a normalement aucun risque.

Je note mentalement le « normalement », me promettant de ne jamais dormir sur mes deux oreilles, puis ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura s'est mise à marmonner dans son coin, si bas que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre tous les mots.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça… Mais c'est la faute de ce crétin de Sasuke, aussi, toujours à donner des consignes sans rentrer dans les détails sous prétexte que _monsieur_ est pressé…

Ces paroles me font écarquiller les yeux tant je suis pris de court. Gêné, je m'agite sur ma chaise en baissant les yeux.

— Hum… Excusez-moi… Enfin, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, Sakura-san, mais…

— Pose ta question, au lieu d'hésiter, se contente-t-elle de rire.

Je relève brièvement mes yeux qui s'ancrent un instant dans les siens.

— Je me demandais, euh… Vous n'avez pas peur que Sasuke… _sama_ … (J'insiste sur le « sama »)Qu'il vous entende l'appeler comme ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est l'armée, les formules de respects ne sont-elles pas importantes…?

Sakura penche la tête sur le côté, prenant un air de réflexion.

— C'est vrai que comme tu es nouveau, ça doit te paraître bizarre… se dit-elle vraisemblablement à elle-même. Sache que Sasuke étant Sasuke, il ne sait rien faire comme tout le monde. Et, dirons-nous, l'éthique, fait partie du rien. Sasuke appelle les simples soldats ou les aspirants, par exemple, avec avec les suffixes habituels, à savoir « san » ou « kun », et ceux-ci doivent en faire de même avec « sama ». Toutefois, comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, il ne les utilise pas avec Shikamaru et moi, tout comme nous ne les utilisons pas.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— C'est très simple. Sasuke estime inutile ce genre de formules pour les gens qui ont gagné son respect. Il met sur un pied d'égalité avec lui les personnes qu'il respecte en se contentant de leur prénom et en nous délestant du « sama », qu'il trouve trop rabaissant pour celui qui l'utilise. C'est assez déroutant au début, mais on a fini par prendre le pli pour la plupart, et par appliquer la même méthode !

Je hoche la tête, pensif. J'imagine que c'est un raisonnement logique, pour autant ça me dérange un peu.

Tout à coup, je sursaute, prenant conscience de quelque-chose, et relève brusquement la tête.

— Mais, moi ! Il m'appelle par mon prénom seulement !

Le sourire de Sakura, si c'est possible, s'agrandit encore.

— S'il le fait, il n'y a qu'une seule explication. Tu as déjà gagné son respect, et ce seul fait suffit à ce que nous te respections tous à notre tour.

— Mais je… Je n'ai rien fait !

Sans répondre, elle se contente de m'observer d'un air malicieux. C'est bien plus effrayant qu'une réponse…

Quelques instants passent en silence, puis elle se lève souplement de sa chaise et s'étire en grognant. Je me remets debout à mon tour et la suit lorsqu'elle se dirige vers la porte.

— Bien ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu ne sembles plus avoir de questions, donc je vais te laisser t'installer ! Tu devrais trouver ton emploi du temps sur la table de nuit à côté de ton lit ! Il y a quelques tenues militaires dans le dressing – près de la télévision – et tu devrais aussi y trouver des habits moins formels et un ou deux pyjamas. La porte à côté de ton lit mène à une salle de bain, et celle juste à côté de nous débouche sur un couloir qui mène droit au bureau de Sasuke. Que dire d'autre… Tu n'es pas obligé de fermer à clé ta porte lorsque tu dors, aucun problème de sécurité : personne ne sait où se trouve ta chambre, et cette aile du bâtiment est surveillée jour et nuit car c'est ici que sont les appartements de Sasuke. Mais bien sûr, si tu es plus tranquille, fais comme tu veux : seuls Sasuke, Shikamaru et moi possédons le pass pour rentrer, n'aie pas d'inquiétude. Voilà, je te laisse pour de bon ! Ton dîner sera servi à 19h30. Shikamaru viendra te chercher demain matin à 9h00 pour le petit déjeuner, et je prendrai le relai à midi. Bonne nuit, Naruto. Et sois le bienvenu chez nous.

Sa dernière phrase a été ajoutée sur un ton bien plus formel que tout le reste de son discours, et instinctivement, je me redresse.

— Je ferai de mon mieux !

Après un dernier sourire, elle me quitte pour de bon, me laissant seul dans l'immensité de la salle. J'avoue que je suis un peu désemparé. Moins que tout à l'heure mais tout de même. Je me retourne vers l'intérieur de la pièce, hésitant. Dois-je vraiment considérer _ça_ comme mon nouveau chez moi ? C'est tellement irréaliste… C'est à peine si j'ose toucher quoi que ce soit, alors dormir dans ce lit… M'asseoir à ce bureau… M'allonger sur ce canapé, allumer cette télévision, me laver dans cette salle de bain… Un petit tour dans la dite salle de bain me confirme que les habitants de ce Palais sont tous fous. C'est bien trop… immense ! Je vais ensuite au dressing, et manque de m'évanouir. Ce n'est pas un dressing, c'est une pièce à part entière ! Jamais je ne pourrai en remplir ne serait-ce que le dixième…

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je prends néanmoins un pyjama sur l'un des multiples cintres. C'est fou, mais c'est certainement la première fois que je vais porter un pyjama… Au Garage, je dormais soit en sous-vêtements, soit tout habillé, l'hiver. Et avant le Garage… Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en souvenir.

Je me change rapidement, plus que mal-à-l'aise, dans la cabine prévue à cet effet. La matière est plus douce que tous les vêtement que je n'aie jamais porté. C'est agréablement étrange, mais je suis sûr que je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Ensuite, je retourne dans la pièce principale en ayant laissé mes vieux vêtements dans la cabine. Je lance bien un coup d'œil à la porte menant au bureau de Sasuke, mais je sais que jamais je n'oserai ne serait-ce que pénétrer dans le couloir aujourd'hui. Et puis, il a clairement signifié qu'il était occupé, je ne suis pas sûr que déranger Sasuke Uchiha dans son travail soit la meilleure idée du monde. Je suis assez désœuvré, alors, avec une presque timidité qui ne me ressemble guère, j'ouvre la fenêtre coulissante de la baie vitrée. La vue, comme je m'y attendais, est magnifique. Je peux voir une immense partie du parc en face de moi, et sur la gauche, j'aperçois ce qui ressemble au terrain d'entraînement de l'armée. En me penchant un peu, je crois apercevoir une sorte d'arène, mais je préfère ne pas me poser plus de questions. Tout est tellement fou, ici, ce que je sais déjà est bien assez pour aujourd'hui. Je reste quelques minutes sur la terrasse, qui, soit dit en passant, est énorme – il y a la place pour la table de huit personnes à ma gauche, le canapé et les fauteuils à ma droite et toute la place qu'il reste pour admirer la vue, bien sûr. Puis, le vent commençant à se rafraichir, je rentre et ferme soigneusement. Je remarque un bouton sur ma droite, pas très loin du lit, qui permet d'actionner des stores qui bloquent la lumière du jour. Je les ferme puis vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Sur la table de nuit, il y a en effet une feuille qui récapitule ce que Shikamaru m'a dit, mais aussi une carte, certainement le badge pour actionner la serrure, une sorte de boule ébène et une lampe. Intrigué, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et prends la boule entre mes mains pour m'apercevoir qu'elle est très légère. À peine le contact établi entre ma peau et l'objet, des chiffres s'affichent en suspension dans l'air, comme pour la montre de Sasuke. C'est donc une sorte de réveil.

De plus en plus étonné, je le repose précautionneusement. La fatigue me tombe dessus immédiatement, brutalement, sans que je ne m'y sois attendu. Un bâillement m'échappe. Il est vrai que cette journée a été riche en rebondissements. Je suis littéralement épuisé, comme je ne l'ai que rarement été. Un deuxième bâillement à moins de dix secondes d'intervalle avec le premier me décide efficacement à m'allonger pour me reposer en attendant l'arrivée – par je ne sais quel moyen, d'ailleurs – du dîner.

Cependant, à peine me suis-je glissé dans les draps et ai-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, moelleux comme je n'aurais même pas pu en rêver, que le sommeil m'assaille et je m'endors immédiatement.

 **OoOoO**

C'est seulement le lendemain que je me réveille, un peu sonné, à cause de coups à ma porte. Une petite tape sur le réveil m'informe qu'il est 9h06. Toujours un peu brumeux, je mets quelques secondes à rassembler mes idées. Lorsque je me souviens enfin que Shikamaru est en effet censé venir me chercher aux environs de cette heure-là, je m'extirpe difficilement des draps et me dirige à pas lents vers la porte.

— B'jour, bâille le jeune homme.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a l'air aussi réveillé que moi…

— Bien dormi ? ajoute-t-il en entrant de son propre chef dans la pièce.

— En fait, avoué-je, je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Il se contente d'un hochement de tête en jetant un coup d'œil à la table. Je suis son regard et me rends compte qu'un énorme repas y est disposé. C'est certainement le dîner d'hier soir que j'ai manqué, mais je me demande bien quand est-ce qu'il est apparu…

Embarrassé, je me frotte les cheveux.

— Désolé, pour le repas. Je le mangerai ce soir.

— C'est pas très grave, tu n'as pas besoin, grommelle-t-il, ennuyé.

Je fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr, je devrais m'y faire, mais ce manque de réaction quant à de la nourriture gaspillée me dérange considérablement. Dans la rue, j'ai rapidement appris que la moindre miche de pain pourrait sauver une vie, alors un repas entier…

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. je ne suis plus dans la rue. Loin de là. Je suis au Palais. Ce n'est pas un repas gâché qui va provoquer une hécatombe, ici.

— Va t'habiller, m'ordonne Shikamaru. Je t'attends ici. On va déjeuner au réfectoire.

Je hoche rapidement la tête et vais me changer en vitesse. Arrivé au dressing, j'ai un instant d'hésitation, puis j'opte pour une tenue similaire à celle de Shikamaru, à savoir un uniforme militaire. Si nous allons au réfectoire, ça passera plus inaperçu. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre – si je peux l'appeler comme ça – Shikamaru s'est levé en m'attendant et se tient devant la porte d'entrée. En m'entendant sortir, il se retourne, jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue et je décèle de l'approbation dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les relève vers moi.

— Alors, dit-il. Prêt pour ta première journée ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi peu prêt de ma vie.

* * *

 **Et voualaaaa, et c'est là que vous vous dites "ouais, c'était bien pouri", mais svp laissez une review quand même, j'ai posté avec un jour d'avance, okay, chacun fait des efforts XD**

 **Du coup, on finit par avoir l'habitude, mais les évènements que j'avais prévu (à savoir le début de la semaine de Naruto) sont repoussés au chapitre 7... Mais là, c'est sûr et certain XD**

 **J'en profite pour relancer ma question du chapitre précédent : pour ou contre mon idée de faire des chapitres bonus et hors série sur Naru et Sasu (Kaisei et pas Kaisei) ?**

 **La prochaine fois donc... Visite du Palais !**

 **À bientôt ! (J'espère...)**

 **Snow ~**


End file.
